The Thrawn Initiative
by pnew106s
Summary: Grand Admiral Thrawn is tactically the most brilliant Military Leader in the Galaxy. To that end he has decided that it was time to initiate the only reason that he had joined the Empire. First and foremost he wants to recruit those that could aid his cause. He already has some resources and personnel, now he wants Sabine and Ezra to join him and his crusade.
1. Chapter 1

The Thrawn Initiative: Part 1

Sabine knelt behind a half dozen metal cargo crates, Ezra knelt beside her. Both grimaced at what had happened. It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission to obtain intel about a new type of Photon Torpedo. Sent in with three others, she and Ezra were now trapped. Cornered by a Legion of Stormtroopers, the three other Rebel Members had run off as soon as trouble occurred leaving Ezra and Sabine alone.

"We are so screwed." Sabine stated as she returned fire against the overwhelming numbers, that were slowly and methodically blasting the metal cargo crates that protected them, turning them into melted slag.

"Ok, I will draw their fire, you use your Jet Pack and get out of here." Ezra ordered her with determination. Raising slightly to shoot back at the approaching Stormtroopers.

"How will you get out?" Sabine asked as she too shot.

"I won't. Sabine, you have got to go and leave me. This many and we are doomed, there is no way for both of us to escape." Ezra stated as he gazed over at her, seeing her frown at him. Taking her free left hand in his, he held it. "You have to go, I cannot see you get hurt or killed, I can't."

"You can't ask me, you can't make me." Sabine said sadly as she squeezed his hand. Not letting him release her hand.

"There is no possible outcome that we can survive, Sabine please you have to go. I love you and I can't watch you die." Ezra replied with grief as he peered into her eyes. Seeing her stare back with shock. Releasing his hand, she grabbed his shirt front and pulled him towards her roughly. Kissing him hard, locking her lips on his. Parting them as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth to lick the inside of his lips then wrapping her tongue around his. Closing her eyes, she felt him respond. As they kissed she felt a thrill course through her. Separating she saw him smiling broadly at her with shock and hope.

"I love you too and I am staying. If you die then I die." Sabine stated putting her helmet back on, reaching down to unholster her other blaster. "Now consider this, if we live through this you can expect more than just kissing, later. So, think and believe that we are going to make it." She smiled at him and could see that he realized what she meant. She silently cursed herself that she did not tell him before the mission, she did not relish the idea of dying a virgin. Especially since she now knew she loved him and he loved her.

As the crates continued to disintegrate, she knew that the end was near. Ezra reached behind her and smiled, then turned on the Emergency Jet Pack Thruster, snapping the switch on.

"I am sorry, Sabine. I cannot let you die." Ezra said quickly as she felt herself rocket straight up, faster than any of the Stormtroopers could react. He watched Sabine soar several hundred feet, in seconds. Hearing her scream "No" as she went.

"What have you done?" She protested over the commlink.

"Goodbye Sabine, remember I love you." With that the commlink died as Ezra crushed it.

Sabine could do nothing from her vantage point but fly towards the camp, she looked down to see Ezra activate his lightsaber and charge the incoming Stormtroopers. As she watched he stumbled and fell, then stood and fell. Not moving. Screaming, she flew away, with tears stinging her eyes. Determined to get help and return.

Landing at the Rebel Camp, she felt her knees shake so she dropped to the ground. She watched as Kanan and Hera ran up to her, as did the three men that deserted her and Ezra.

"Where's Ezra?" Kanan asked with concern.

"It was a trap. We were abandoned by those cowards." Sabine said with anger as she glared at the three men.

"What could we have done, there were over a hundred Stormtroopers. I see that you got out." The lead man said as he leered down at her. "Leaving him behind, just like a Mando would."

Jumping up, Sabine punched the bigger man. Then did a round house kick into the man's stomach. As he fell, she straddled his chest and started to hit him repeatedly. Screaming at the man with pure rage. Until she felt strong hands clasp her arms and pull her off the man.

"Calm down Sabine." Kanan ordered her as he pulled her away from the man.

"I will kill him, let me kill him!" She screamed as she kicked at the down man.

"What, it is true isn't it. Mando's only care about Mando's". The man said as he started to get up and reach for his blaster, but stopped when Zeb grabbed his hands and glared down at him.

"Kanan, you know that it is not true. We must go back for Ezra. He may be alive." Sabine begged as she looked back at him.

"No, if he is only hurt we do not have the numbers to effect a rescue and if he is dead then he is with the force." Kanan stated as he lowered his head.

Twisting her arms loose she stomped to her tent, inside she replaced the Jet Pack fuel cell, picked up some explosives and blaster packs and stepped back outside. "I am going to get Ezra, don't try to stop me!" She said with anger as she ignited her jest pack and flew off. Hearing the others protest as she streaked back to where the ambush had occurred.

Ezra awoke, which confused him. Even more so when he noticed that he was not shackled or in a holding cell. Instead he was seated in a small room, with a table and another chair opposite him. Looking down his eyes widened when he saw his lightsaber and blaster on his belt. Not knowing what to make of this, either the Imperials were idiots or they wanted to see what he would do. Glancing up he saw two unarmed Imperial Navy Troopers watching him. Both stood loosely and without any aggression or alertness. When the door opened they snapped to attention as Grand Admiral Thrawn entered. "Leave us." He ordered and the Troopers left without a word.

"I must apologize for the measures taken to have you here at this meeting, but I could not think of any other way to have you here. Of course, I also expected to have Sabine Wren here as well." Thrawn stated as he looked at Ezra.

"I do not understand." Ezra said as he gazed at Thrawn. "Why did you not just kill me, and why would you let me keep these?" Ezra asked as he put the blaster and lightsaber on the table.

"So, you would trust me. You see I have made an extensive study of you and your Rebel Cell. I am impressed by you and Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger. You see, I allowed for the leak of information about the New Photon Torpedo knowing that Sabine Wren would take an interest in it. I also knew that you would accompany her on such a mission. She should be arriving soon to attempt your rescue." Thrawn replied as he leaned forward on his chair to put his hands on the table.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked shocked. "She will not risk it, neither will the others."

"Ah, but she will. I believe you are important to her, after studying you and her, I have seen a deep romantic connection between you two. I believe the term is love." Thrawn smiled, seeing the slight facial expression on Ezra's face.

"How do you know that?" Ezra asked.

"I have viewed all the video images and read all of the intelligence reports. Subconsciously you two seem to always be together. On missions and when you separate from the other Rebels, you two seem to be together. I have also noticed that on several occasions missions that any other Rebel member would undertake would have failed, but you and Sabine Wren seem to accomplish and succeed in those missions." Thrawn stated. "I find that interesting that you two works so well together."

"Why did you want to meet with us?" Ezra shook his head and thought about what Thrawn had just relayed to him. It was true somehow, he and Sabine always seemed to work well together, even when they were at odds about different things.

"Because I want you to join me, well join something I am putting together." Thrawn replied as he saw Ezra stiffen.

"I will not join the Empire and neither would Sabine." Ezra said angrily as he glared at Thrawn, not imagining ever joining the Empire and its evil ways.

"No not the Empire, let's say a faction of the Empire that is under my direct command." Thrawn stood. "Come with me please, I believe that Sabine Wren has arrived and she will be more inclined to speak and be more reasonable if she sees that you are alive and unharmed."

Ezra stood and followed Thrawn outside onto the landing field that they had attacked earlier, all the Stormtroopers were gone. On one of the two Shuttles, he could see Sabine.

"Do not worry the Stormtroopers have returned to the Capital. We are alone except for the loyal crews of those shuttles." Thrawn said as he looked up at Sabine. "Please Sabine Wren, come down I wish to speak with you. As you can see I am unarmed and you have my word that if you decide; you and Ezra Bridger may leave."

Sabine stood on top of the Lambda Class Shuttle and glared down at the Grand Admiral not quiet understanding what was happening. When she saw Ezra unharmed and alive, she felt relieved. Not caring if there was a legion of Stormtroopers waiting she jumped down and stared at Thrawn.

"You are quite safe, I assure you." Thrawn stated as he held his hands out to his side showing that he was in fact unarmed.

Sabine walked up to Ezra and punched him knocking him down. "You ever do that again and I will kick your ass!" She yelled down at Ezra then hauled him up and kissed him roughly, pulling him tightly to her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she decided that if Thrawn was going to kill them now she would not care, she got to have one more intimate moment with Ezra again.

"Most interesting." Thrawn said as he remained standing still. "If you are quite finished I would like to speak with you. Perhaps we could sit and have a refreshment." Leading them onto the Shuttle and having one of the pilots bring them a drink.

"Ok, you have pipped our interest. Admiral. Neither Sabine or I was expecting a Grand Admiral to go to such links to talk to us." Ezra said as he drank the Spiced Bantha Milk. Figuring it was safe since Thrawn could have just had them shot and not using poison to kill them.

"I have quite a tale to tell." Thrawn said then told them about his Household Phalanx and with the support of some Imperial Officers were preparing to be ready for a threat that could devastate the Galaxy including the Chiss Ascendency. How he was gathering essential personnel and that he believed that Sabine and Ezra were crucial to the operations that he was conducting in the Unknown Regions of space. When he was done he drank some of his own drink and smiled. "I believe that you will want time to discuss this in private, so I will await your decision outside." Standing Thrawn left and led the two pilots outside so that Ezra and Sabine could discuss it.

Sabine and Ezra watched him leave and Sabine leaned over. Ezra though she was going to whisper in his ear, but she grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Slipping her tongue again in his mouth and wrapping hers around his. When they parted she smiled at him, then reached up and touched his face.

"So, since we are both alive. I take it that later we are going to be together tonight." Ezra smirked as she smiled back at him.

"Count on it." Sabine replied giving him a seductive look. "Until then, what do you think of Thrawn's offer and explanation."

"I do not know, it sounds incredible. If it is true." Ezra said as he clasped her hand holding it. "Of course, this is a day for incredible things to happen."

"That there is a greater threat to the Galaxy then the Empire and he wants our help to prepare for it with a group of his people and some Imperials." Sabine repeated basically what Thrawn had told them. "So, do we except or ask for some type of proof?"

"I think or I sense he is telling the truth. I will accept only if you do. I finally have you and I do not want to lose you." Ezra said as he looked at Sabine lovingly as she smiled at him.

"Then I say we accept, there is something about him. Sure, in the few times that we have encountered him he was out to destroy us. But I think he was testing us, all of us. You, me, Hera and Kanan." Sabine stated as she thought about those times that they had fought against Thrawn and his Imperials. "But what do we tell the others?"

"Well, they believe I fell and am dead. I am sure by now they think that your suicidal mission to rescue me has ended with you being killed. I think we should just let them believe that we are dead." Ezra decided as he stood, pulling Sabine up to him. He was somewhat worried that she just had reconciled with her Family and now leaving or having them believe she died would really hurt her and her family. "Of course, there is your family."

"I can let them know I am safe and alive, later. Also make them promise not to tell anyone that I am alive or you are for that matter." Sabine replied, then nodded and the two walked out of the Shuttle. Seeing Thrawn waiting patiently.

"We accept. So, what happens now?" Ezra asked as he saw the Blue Skinned alien smile proudly at them.

"Lieutenant Marcel and Doniva will fly you to meet with an old colleague and ally, then he will transport you to one of our bases to begin your work. They will also instruct you in the Chiss language so that you can understand my people better. So, by the time I return you will know for certain you have made the right decision." Thrawn said as he gestured to the Two Pilots that walked up and introduced themselves. "Both Marcel and Doniva are members of this so they understand about your status. I thank you and wish you a pleasant journey." Turning Thrawn walked over to the other shuttle and stepped aboard.

As Marcel started the engines, Doniva led Ezra and Sabine to their guest quarters on the shuttle. Informing them that if they needed anything to let her know and she would get it for them. Leaving them alone in the bedroom, Doniva closed the door.

Ezra laid down on the soft bed, while Sabine removed her armor and weapons. As she sat on the bed she looked down at Ezra and frowned.

"Oh, that is so wrong." She protested as she noticed that Ezra had passed out and was sleeping. "Here we finally have the chance to have sex and he falls asleep. Well in about three hours, my love you better be rested because I am going to wake you up." She said to the sleeping Ezra as she to laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep, noticing that Ezra had put his arms around her and was holding her tightly. She did the same and smiled as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Thrawn Initiative: Part 2

Thrawn watched the Shuttle lift-off and he smiled. Another piece of his long-term strategy was now in play. He still needed a few more assets from Lothal before he could consider it a good functional start. The other involved a Clone. "Rukh have you found him?" Thrawn asked a shadow, hearing the low growl from the dark area on the landing field.

"Yes and no, he is here but I have been unable to completely locate him." Rukh growled from the shadow as he stepped into the lighted area. "I cannot pick up his scent completely."

"Captain Rex is essential to my operation, once you locate him bring him to me, alive." Thrawn smiled as he exhaled. He had thought recruiting a Jedi and a Mandalorian was going to be a challenge and in some respects, it was. He had to spend hours studying the pair and determining the right circumstances to approach them. The Clone One-time Trooper would be just as difficult, Captain Rex had a deep-rooted hatred of the Empire.

"Sir, the Emperor wishes for you to return to the Imperial Palace, Immediately." His pilot said as Thrawn entered his shuttle.

"Contact the "Ghastly" have them prepare to leave for Corsecaunt as soon as I arrive." Thrawn ordered as he sat. "If there is any question on why I am taking only a Corvette Cruiser, tell them that all other ships are needed for the blockade." He then closed his eyes and began to ponder what Palatine would want now, perhaps it was for him to begin his so-called mapping expedition in the unknown regions.

Sabine slowly awoke, feeling the warm body of Ezra within her arms. As she opened her eyes she saw his sleeping face a few inches from hers. Moving slightly, she pulled him more tightly to her and put her left leg over his legs. She never realized how wonderful it was to have someone in bed with her when she slept. It gave her a sense of safety as she gazed at Ezra's sleeping face, she had said that she was going to wake him so that they could have sex. But she just could not bring herself to disturb him, they had time. That and she was a little nervous, both were virgins and even though they did love each other it was a big step to have sex for the first time. They had shared their first kiss half a day ago and now they were planning on moving the relationship to even a more physical level. Closing her eyes, she drifted back to sleep, feeling like she had not slept in years this well.

Captain Rex walked down the gangplank of the ship that had brought him to Lothal. He and Callus had used a different method to come to Lothal. That of miners looking for work for the Mining Guild. The Rebel Alliance had given the two the background and means to join those on Lothal, now that they had arrived it was a matter of joining the Lothalian Rebels.

"I hate my disguise." Callus said as he itched the prosthetic face mask that made him look like a Togruta male. "This Montrel head piece is also driving me crazy."

"You have to wear it, I am sure that every Imperial Soldier on Lothal knows what you look like." As Rex adjusted his own hair piece and long beard that he wore. "We all have problems that we must face. This beard smells like Bantha Shit, and the hair feels like it has ticks." Rex grumbled as they went to the Inbound Imperial Customs office. Handing their identification to the pompous agent sitting behind the desk. The dark-haired hawk faced man wrinkled his nose at Rex and leaned back. Part of Rex's disguise was to smell badly and so far, it was working, only a Stormtrooper with a filtered mask would be able to stand being near Rex. After getting cleared rather quickly, Rex exhaled and tried not to inhale. "I really need a bath." He stated.

"How very true." Callus replied, pointing to an out of Capital Transport. "We need to go to the High Plains near the Pointed Hills. That one goes near there." He informed Rex as they paid the attendant and sat on the padded seats. Callus was happy that the transport was open to the air, Rex was really starting to smell badly.

Sabine stirred and opened her eyes to see Ezra watching her sleep, he was smiling broadly as he looked at her. "You are so beautiful." He said as he reached up and touched her face with his hand, admiring her. Leaning forward she kissed him, flicking her tongue along his lips as she engulfed his lips. She pulled him tightly to her as they kissed and she felt herself getting aroused as she leaned her hips into his. Feeling him run his right hand down to her ass to caress it and squeeze it. She moaned into his mouth as she closed her eyes, to enjoy the moment. Then without warning they heard a small knock on the door.

"Mmmfff." Sabine protested as they stopped kissing. "No, not now." She stated exasperatedly as she exhaled and said loudly. "What!"

"I am sorry to disturb you, but would you like something to eat?" Doniva's voice could be heard from outside the room. "It has been several hours and we do not want you to think that you are prisoners on this trip."

Ezra untangled himself and went to the door, taking a tray of food from Doniva and a pitcher of green cold liquid. Returning to see Sabine scowling at him and the Imperial Pilot. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing, let's eat and drink." Sabine stated, but silently she was almost screaming that it was unfair, they were so close to finally having sex and some trick of fate had interfered again. She suspected that one of her gods was conspiring to keep her a virgin. Taking a Plate of Monak Noodles with brown vegetables she began to eat, chewing with aggravation. "It is not fair." She muttered as she watched Ezra eat as well.

After eating Ezra said something about going to the Refresher and after a half hour Sabine decided to see where he had gone. Entering the Refresher, she saw him standing under the flow of sterilized water, letting it wash the sweat from his body. She could not help herself as she looked him over, seeing his slight bulging arms and chest and she gazed down to his manhood. He had not seen her yet and she marveled at his size, her eyes widened as she watched him scrub himself. She had never seen a man before in such a state and she felt herself becoming slightly embarrassed and aroused. Clearing her throat, she saw him open his eyes and look at her. At first, he attempted to cover himself then relented and just turned to face her. "Care to join me?" He asked as she nodded and quickly removed her body suit, and let him see her naked tan body. She was pleased when his manhood seemed to stiffen slightly at the very sight of her. Stepping into the flow she kissed him feeling him encircle his arms around her. She began to rub his back with her hands and then pulled him towards her. There was not much room in the Refresher and she suddenly realized that there was no way they could do anything but kiss. Not wanting to wait any longer she stepped out of the Refresher and led him naked back to the bed chambers. She could feel her hands and knees shaking as she pushed Ezra onto the bed then jumped on as well. Locking her lips on his. Nothing was going to stop them now, she thought as she reached down to touch his manhood. It felt wonderful as she began to stroke him, feeling it get harder. At the same time, he ran his hand down her body stopping to caress her small breasts then down to her now soaking slit. When he put a finger inside her, she moaned deeply in his mouth. Lifting her leg so he could adequately rub and caress her now throbbing area. "Ezra please, do not stop." She begged as he smiled and continued to play with her. "I need you in me, but take it slow. This is both our first time." Sabine pleaded as Ezra maneuvered on top of her removing his hand as she guided him inside her. At first, she worried he was so big she did not know if he would fit. As the tip entered her she bit her bottom lip, and moaned. It felt so good, she thought as she put more and more of him inside her. When his hips touched hers, she felt herself tighten around him and her hymen tear. It hurt but it was a good hurt. Ezra slowly pulled out of her then started slowly pushing into her and she moaned as she felt her first orgasm that did not involve her fingers or the special toy Hera had given her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly as she felt her orgasm fill her body with pleasure. Increasing the thrusting, Ezra began to pick up speed and she felt another orgasm flood into her then another. "Yes, yes. Ezra do me, do me. It feels so good, do not stop." Sabine moaned as he pushed in and out of her, just as she felt another orgasm she felt him explode into her and then collapse on top of her. Kissing her. As he rolled off her and pulled out of her, she exhaled. Finally, they were together and she was happy, beyond words.

Panting Ezra gazed at Sabine and could not help but smile broadly, then frowned when he saw the bed. "I did not hurt you did I, are you alright?" He asked concerned because he saw some blood.

"No, I am fine, that was just me losing my virginity." She replied as she put her arms around him and pulled him closer to kiss her. "Rest up, we are not done yet. I want more." She smiled seductively at Ezra, seeing his eyes widen.

Doniva looked at the chrono and smiled at Marcel. "An hour, not bad for a couple of teenagers at their first time." She stated as she watched Marcel blush slightly.

"Well they are adults, that was mean earlier when you decided that they needed to eat." Marcel said as he checked their course heading.

"Hey, a little anticipation makes it a lot better, especially a little aggravation." Doniva replied as she gave a little chuckle. "Oop they are at it again." She added as they could hear the moans and groans from the bed room aboard the shuttle.

Marcel and Doniva were secret lovers and he cared a lot about her, but he was slightly envious of that young man, the young girl was extremely attractive. She had a look to her that added to her beauty that made her even more desirable. But the way she looked at the young man told him that she was totally devoted to him and no one else would measure up. Not that Marcel would even attempt to do anything it was just the way most males were, they could look but when involved with someone they could not touch someone else. Glancing over to the one monitor he noticed that Doniva had disabled the video for the master bedroom. She did not trust him completely not to attempt to at least look to see what the young woman looked like naked. Smirking he looked back at his own lover and exhaled seeing her beaming at him. Believing she had caught him being a pervert. "Do not be so smug, Asless. What is our time of arrival at current speed?"

"I have to be smug, I caught you. Two more days at current Hyperspace speed. You know that young man is quite handsome, he will be quite a looker when he gets older." Doniva replied as she smiled evilly at Torka.

"Good, then all we will have to do is send the recognition signal provided by Grand Admiral Thrawn. Well that young woman is already a rare beauty, when she gets older I suspect that there will not be too many men that won't turn their heads to look at her." Torka stated rechecking the auto-pilot. "Our room?"

"I will see you there." Asless said as she stood and gave him the come-hither look, believing that why should only the young couple have all the fun and sex on this trip. After all they had two more days to go and what else was there to do on such a long trip.

Rex stood under the Refresher spray and exhaled and inhaled. When he arrived several of his supposedly fellow Rebels turned their noses up at him and even Zeb kept his distance. Scrubbing off the odor that was artificially given to him, Rex felt like his old self again. He knew he was foul smelling when Hera had almost run from him when he entered the Rebel camp, with her Twil'ek increased sense of smell, he was sure that to her he smelled worse than anything that she had ever smelled before. Stepping out of the Refresher, he put on his old armor that had been concealed as his luggage. Feeling normal again he made his way to the others.

"Well at least you do not smell like a Bantha Dung Beatle anymore." Kanan stated as he looked at him with his blind eyes.

"Very funny, it was Rebel Intelligence that decided that it fit the disguise better if I reeked." Rex replied as he looked around the camp, noticing something missing. "Where's Sabine and the Kid?" Then he saw the sadden expressions on the others features.

"They fell, they are gone." Zeb barely said as Hera broke down and cried. "Now we will fight not only for freedom but for revenge."

Kanan did not reply as he slowly walked away, he had failed both Ezra and Sabine. He knew he should have gone with Sabine, maybe she would be alive if he had gone with her. Moving over to the grieving Hera he put his arms around her and held her as she wept.

"That is the result of war." Callus said quietly, he admired Ezra immensely. He had captured the young man twice and both times the young Ezra had escaped him. Not an easy task when Callus was agent Callus. "So now what?"

"We continue to fight." Hera said proudly as she released Kanan and looked to the others.

"We were sent to help." Rex explained as he exhaled and looked over the tactical situation, as a Clone Commander he knew that with the limited numbers an open confrontation with the Imperials would not work. So, they would continue to conduct guerrilla operations. He already knew of a perfect target, the Space Port where Ezra and Sabine had fell. It would improve morale and give them an easy victory. After he suggested it, he told them he had better recon the area to make sure they did not fall into a trap like Ezra and Sabine had.

The Norghi Hunter, Rukh smiled with his sharp teeth. He had Captain Rex's scent. Before there was something foul that made it difficult to smell the Clone, but now he could smell him clearly. So, Rukh was on the hunt again. He had never failed to track down his prey and an old Clone was not going to elude him. Sniffing the air, Rukh prepared to hunt and capture. He still did not know why the great Grand Admiral wanted the old Clone, but he did and that was all that mattered to Rukh.


	3. Chapter 3

The Thrawn Initiative: Part 3

Thrawn knelt before the Emperor and listened closely as the creature walked back and forth in front of him. "Grand Admiral Thrawn, you have served me well and after close consideration I have decided to approve your expedition into the Unknown Regions. But to forestall any opposition or others that would wish to exploit this, I have decided to make this as a form of punishment."

Thrawn understood, Darth Vadar, several of the Moffs and Grand Moffs such as Tarkin would see this as an opportunity to advance their own agendas. "I understand Milord, I live to serve." Thrawn replied as he continued to listen.

"To that end, you will be involved with a political scheme that goes badly and therefore you will be punished. The punishment would be for you to conduct a mapping expedition into the Unknown Regions. You may choose who will accompany you on such a punishment."

"Captain Voss Parck and his Venator Class Star Destroyer the "Strikefast" would be adequate and perhaps continued support and troops of course, Milord." Thrawn answered knowing that Parck would volunteer instantly to go with him on such a mission. He had told Parck long ago about the distant threat and dangers that await in the Unknown Regions.

"Then it will be done, once you have completed your operations of Lothal and it is secure from interference we will stage your political downfall. Leave and continue to serve me and the Empire." Palatine ordered as Thrawn stood and left the room. "Your opinion, my Hand?"

The red-haired young woman standing in the corner approached and knelt. "I believe that you have allowed Thrawn to manipulate you into allowing him to do what he always intended."

"Ah, you believe that I have been doped. No, my Hand, if I allowed the Grand Admiral to remain he may become a threat to my power. Already I have determined and heard that others in my Empire would like to see him in my place as the Emperor." Palatine replied smiling with his yellow teeth at the young woman.

"Then why not send me to kill him, or have him executed?" The Hand asked as she waited for the Emperor to give the order.

"No, that would not be acceptable. Such an action would cause others to believe that I am afraid of ones like Thrawn. It is better to have him leave and still do my bidding. Now go and see about that Governor on Ord Mantrell, he continues to give excuses instead of the taxes that are owed to me." Palatine ordered as the Hand stood and bowed then went to do her duty. Watching her leave Palatine felt pride in her, she was a perfect agent to him. Loyal and obedient. Unlike Lord Darth Vadar, he had foreseen it. Vadar will one day need to be replaced, even though Vadar knelt and obeyed there was something that stirred within him that made Palatine nervous and worried. That the darkness had not fully taken over his soul. Palatine shook his head and went back to business he still had to deal with the Imperial Senate meetings and that bothered him. Soon he would have to disband the Senate, it was becoming a bother to him.

Back on the Corvette Cruiser, Thrawn waited outside his guest room. An officer approached and handed him Six Dara Cards. "Is everything on these?" He asked the officer.

"Yes Sir, I downloaded them right off the Imperial Engineering Data Base. The full schematics and designs for; Star Destroyers, Golan II Defense Platforms, the new TIE Interceptor and the New Modified Stormtrooper Armor along with the Blastech Rifle."

"Well done Lieutenant Commander Pelleaon." Thrawn said as he handed him a Data Card. "Here are your orders for the Cimmeron, as the Second Officer, you are wasted on a Corvette. Perhaps later you will decide to join me on another type of mission. But at present you need the experience aboard a Star Destroyer." Dismissing the officer, Thrawn put the Six Data Cards into his pocket and went inside the guest quarters to rest. He knew that the Emperor's Hand was watching him when he reported to the Emperor. At one-point Thrawn considered recruiting the Hand. Then calculated that it might not be worth the risk, she may agree then later inform the Emperor of all his activities. Which in turn would most likely be the cause of his death, after all it is treason to recruit; Jedi, Ex-Clone Troopers, Disgraced TIE-Fighter pilots and Star Destroyer Captains. Palatine would believe that Thrawn was attempting some type of Coup to upset the throne.

Ezra stumbled out of the private Main Bedroom on the Shuttle and made his way to the Refresher. He could not believe that he and Sabine had been in that small room for almost a whole day. As he washed himself he smiled at himself in the mirror. Wow he thought, as he rubbed the stubble on his face. Then he felt arms encircle him. "Good morning, if it is morning I lost any account of time." He said to the young woman behind him as she placed her head on his bare back.

"Good morning." Sabine replied. "You look terrible, maybe you need to sleep more." As she looked at his haggard appearance in the mirror.

"I tried since yesterday, but every time I was about to doze off someone would not let me." Ezra answered her as he smirked. "Not that I am complaining."

"Well I have waited for so long to be with you, I did not want to waste a moment." She turned him towards her and kissed him, putting her arms around his neck. Tasting his lips on hers as they held each other. She did not have any regrets about leaving with Ezra, not even leaving the others on Lothal. Soon she would contact her Parents and Triston and tell them that she was alive, but was going away with Ezra and she may not be back for quite a while. That did give her some regrets, but having Ezra made it worth it. As they parted. "I love you." She said to him as he smiled.

"I love you too. Should we get dressed and get something to eat or do you want to do something else?" Ezra replied as he moved his hand down to her bare waist holding her to him.

"We eat then we go back to bed." Sabine ordered as she led him back to the bedroom to retrieve their clothes and raid the food dispenser. Sitting at the small table they continued to stare at each other, even when Marcel and Doniva entered.

"Maybe we should talk a bit." Doniva said as she took a cup of tea. "You should know that neither of us are actual Shuttle Pilots. I am a TIE-Bomber Ace pilot and Marcel is a TIE-Interceptor Triple Ace Pilot."

Ezra stared at the two Imperials and frowned, but seeing Sabine just sitting normally as she looked at the two he relaxed. "So, you are not just taking us to the rendezvous. You are part of this." He and Sabine knew that most of the TIE-Bomber pilots were women, since most women that flew the bombers did not have target fixation while they were deploying bombs or torpedoes. Most of the male TIE-Bomber pilots were nowhere the equal to females in that regard. But in the Empire, women were treated worse than aliens.

"Yes, Grand Admiral Thrawn recruited us, a couple of weeks before you. He wants me and her to train pilots to be able to fly different variations of Imperial Fighters. I can only guess why you are here." Marcel answered as he looked at the young couple wondering what they could do. After all they were just nineteen and eighteen years old. "Originally there was supposed to be one other, but the Admiral decided he would join us later."

"Do not be alarmed, but he is a Jedi and I am a Mandalorian explosives and weapons expert." Sabine stated seeing the Imperial pilots stare at Ezra with fear and awe. As he placed his lightsaber on the table so they could all see it. "Who was this other one?"

"I am not quite sure, but he was supposed to train combat troops." Doniva answered as she stared at Ezra, she had heard stories about the Jedi and wondered if they were true or not. Before she could inquire more about him the communication system began to beep. Someone was contacting them.

Rex rested on his elbows looking down at the somewhat deserted Small Space Port. Eight TIE-Interceptors were in a nice line, as a squad of Stormtroopers marched around the field. As he watched four AT-ST's stomped around the perimeter of the small base. It was still under construction as a major installation, by Rex's estimation. He could see shuttles landing with supplies and building materials landing then unloading and departing. It was still a good target. Starting to move back he smiled, yes it was a good target for the small group of Lothalian Rebels to hit. As he was about to stand, he glanced over and saw his guide on the ground. Dead or unconscious he did not know. Reaching down to his blaster he suddenly felt the stinging hit of energy push him back onto the ground and he could not move.

"You are mine. I have hunted and captured you." A low growling voice declared as Rex felt another jolt flow through his body. As he started to pass out his only thought was that he was a fool to allow his guard to go down. Blackness overtook him.

Rex believed that as he came to, that he was in for extensive interrogation and torture. After all that was the standard procedure now in the Empire. Rex had information that the Empire wanted, and they would get it by any means. As he awoke he found it interesting that he was not shackled and he was still wearing his armor.

"Ah, you are finally awake. I must apologize for having Rukh capture you the way he did. But I need to speak with you on matters that are too important to be polite and proper." A voice said as Rex opened his eyes to see the bright white uniform and blue alien that he knew was Grand Admiral Thrawn.

"Well let's start shall we, I am not telling you anything so bring on the interrogation Droid and get this over with." Rex declared as he rubbed his free arms, still feeling the tingle of the energy that had immobilized him.

"No, you do not understand, Captain. I require your service, but not for the Empire." Thrawn replied as he looked at the Clone. "I am acquiring people that I feel are crucial to the safety of the Galaxy and I believe you are one of the crucial people."

"You expect me to believe you, Admiral." Rex countered as he glared at the blue skinned alien.

"Your two friends, Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren did. They are on their way to begin the preparations needed to defend us all." Thrawn stated seeing the shocked expression on Rex's face.

"I do not believe you." Rex said with a little surprise and hope that both Sabine and Ezra were indeed alive and well. But had joined Thrawn seemed to be hard to believe.

"It is true, and once I tell you why I wanted to speak with you I will allow you to communicate with them." Thrawn smiled then began to tell Rex about the imminent threat that he was preparing for. After he pulled a communicator out and handed to Rex. "You will not be able to speak to long to them, they should be almost to the rendezvous and it is well beyond normal communications range."

"This is Rex, I want to speak with Sabine and Ezra." Rex said to the link and was surprised when they answered. Then Rex after a quick verification that it was them put the link down. "Ok, I am in. Now what?" He asked as he knew if Thrawn was telling the truth the Empire was not the biggest threat anymore, this new one was even greater and if Sabine and Ezra were convinced then he would go along as well.

"I have a shuttle waiting outside to transport you to the rendezvous location. I would take you myself but I must complete the preparations as soon as I can. There is not much more time." Thrawn stated as he handed Rex his blaster. "Come I will escort you to the shuttle." Standing Rex followed Thrawn outside and entered the awaiting Lambda Class Shuttle. Thrawn quickly introduced the two pilots and the four Stormtroopers that waited aboard. Then told the Stormtroopers that they were under Rex's command and to follow his orders without question.

Motioning for an Imperial officer, Thrawn watched the shuttle lift-off and depart. "Lieutenant, I want a broadcast that a Rebel was sighted near the "Base 22" and was killed. It was discovered that the Rebel was a Clone Trooper from the Clone wars. No other details. Understand Lieutenant."

"Yes sir, I will see to it immediately." The officer said as he moved away to transmit the broadcast.

"Another piece is now acquired, a few more and it will begin." Thrawn said quietly as he continued to watch the shuttle soar above Lothal. Thrawn knew he still had a lot to do, but most of the crucial personnel were now enlisted and recruited. Soon he would be done and he could finally relax, up to the point where he would begin the real work. Creating the Hand of Thrawn.

Sabine and Ezra spoke briefly with Rex and after a couple of statements the they knew that Rex was going to join. As Sabine was about to leave the Cockpit, Doniva handed her a Data Chip.

"This is an encrypt code for a private Communication Transmission. Grand Admiral Thrawn asked that I give it to you so that you could contact your Parents on Mandalor, if you wish. Unfortunately, you only have about ten hours in which to transmit." Doniva said as Sabine took the chip and followed Ezra back into their bedroom.

"Are you going to use it?" Ezra asked as he watched Sabine sit heavily on the bed. Looking at the chip.

"I really should, but I must think about what I am going to say. I cannot just contact them and say; look I am alive, I am leaving to go to the Unknown Regions and I might not return. They will be extremely upset. Especially when I tell them that I am going with you." Sabine stated as she exhaled and looked up at Ezra.

"Your mother still does not like me, does she?" Ezra asked sitting next to her putting his arm around her giving her a measure of support.

"Well, not really. The last time I talked to her she knew there was something going on between us. She did not like it." Sabine replied as she saw Ezra frown slightly. "You have to understand, Mandalorian's are usually considered to be purists. Some of the older Clans do not like it when a Non-Mandalorian is with a Mandalorian. Especially an heir to the leadership."

"Ah, so I am basically a Loth-rat in their eyes not worthy of you. I think I agree with that slightly. I am not worthy of you." Ezra blurted out as he saw Sabine suddenly get angry.

"Bantha Shit you're not, I have no intention of being with anyone else but you. That is one of the reasons I had planned on not returning to Mandalor. There I would be forced to choose some dullard that only is interested in me because of my title." Sabine growled as she reached up and grabbed Ezra and kissed him roughly.

Parting slightly Ezra smiled. "Your title and that you are the most beautiful and wonderful girl on Mandalor."

"True. Now help me go over what I am going to say to my parents." She ordered as they began to think over what she was going to tell her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

The Thrawn Initiative: Part 4

Kanan stood before the monitor, he had just informed Sabine's parents about her being killed in action to find Ezra. They had not taken it well, claiming that he had failed to protect their daughter. He had to agree, he should have gone with her. But he let the fact that he did not want to admit that he had failed Ezra as well. Before he could turn off the monitor he watched the report of a Clone Era Clone being discovered and killed near an Imperial Base. He swallowed the dryness in his throat and cursed. Rex was now gone as well. First it was Ezra, then Sabine and now Rex. If this continued the Rebellion was doomed, it could not keep losing critical people, friends and family. Each lose was taking away from the shortcomings that the Rebels had compared to the Empire's vast numbers of Personnel and Ships. Hearing someone approach he turned and he knew it was Hera.

"Dear, are you alright?" She asked as she put her arms around him.

"No, we just lost Rex. He was discovered and killed on his recon." Kanan stated putting his head down, he could smell Hera and he inhaled. He felt her slightly wiggle in his arms, as she mourned. "This cannot continue, first it was Asoka Tano, then Ezra and Sabine and now Rex. Who is next; me, you, Zeb. We cannot keep losing people. What do we do?"

"We keep fighting. We must keep fighting, so that they did not die for nothing. That their sacrifice was not in vain." Hera protested as she sniffled and held Kanan tighter. "They will be missed and mourned."

Sabine sat in front of the Holo-Projector and prepared herself. Ezra had left her alone so that she could talk freely. Well that was his excuse, she suspected that he did not want to face her mother's wraith. Exhaling she activated the Transmission Encrypt and marveled, Thrawn had provided a great transmission encrypt. It would take a month for some Imperial Encrypt Tech a month to crack it. Before she was ready, she saw two eight-inch images of her parents sitting before her.

"Sabine!" Her mother Ursa blurted out loudly staring at her with disbelief and hope. "How? They just told us that you had been killed." She choked up and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I know and everyone else must not know that I live." Sabine stated seeing her parents stare at her with questions. "I am leaving and may not return for quite a while."

"What do you mean you are leaving?" Ursa demanded. "It is that young man, the Jedi that they told us that you had died trying to find and rescue!"

"Yes, how did you know it involved him?" She asked watching the small image of her mother roll her eyes.

"Do you think I am blind, like that other Jedi. No, I saw the way you looked at him, and how he looked at you. It did not take much more deduction to know that you cared about him." Ursa replied. "It does not matter, you could come home and still have him."

"But never as a husband or mate. The purest would protest and demand that I marry within our race. Ezra and I would not be allowed to be together." She protested seeing her father nod his head.

Alrich knew that Sabine was speaking wisely, multiple other clans had already inquired about marrying Sabine to one of their families. In the past it was a way to combine clans together. "Sabine, it is within our customs that you could keep Ezra as a lover, and marry and have children through a State Marriage."

"No father, I would not want to have anyone else's children but Ezra's. That is if when I decide that we will have children." She stated seeing Ursa becoming upset then gentle.

"You could marry this Ezra, we can survive the repercussions from the union between you and a non-Mandalorian." Ursa knew that was untrue but she was desperate, she suspected Sabine knew it also. No, too many of the other clans have petitioned to marry Sabine. Not because of her title, but because she was a rare beauty. "No, I cannot lie, the union would be protested by all."

"That is why it must not be known that I am alive. That Ezra is alive." She told them as she leaned forward seeing them both nod.

"So, you are married to this Ezra Bridger?" Her father asked somewhat annoyed that he had not been able to attend his only daughter's union.

"No, not yet. I will transmit when I decide that we are to be married." She stated.

"You are assuming the dominate role already I see. We will miss you, my daughter. We had just got you back and to lose you again is causing me more grief then finding out that you had died." Ursa replied sadly as she took Alrich's hand. "I must say that this is not goodbye, I expect you to return even if you are married to that Ezra."

"I will try, I do not know if I will ever be able to return. What we have embarked on could take our whole lives to accomplish. But we must succeed or the Galaxy will suffer." She told them, as she began to memorize their features worried that she may not ever see them again. She did not know if future communications would be possible.

"I agree with your mother, this is not goodbye." Alrich said as he blinked tears from his eyes. Then before any of them were ready the transmission started to fade. The encrypt had detected someone was attempting to hack the signal.

"The transmission is about to end, I will try to contact you again if I can. Remember I love you and will miss you all." Sabine blurted out feeling her own tears come to her eyes. She could not hear them, but she could read their lips they both told her that they loved her. As the transmission ended, Sabine put her hands over her eyes and started to cry.

On the return to Lothal on the Corvette, Thrawn had the chance to go over his preparations that he had completed so far. He knew that he would have to return from time to time from the Unknown Regions to report to the Emperor about his progress. He did not mind because it would give him the opportunity to acquire other resources and personnel. Listing off the personnel that he had recruited he thought of Ezra Bridger, he hoped that the young Jedi was up to training other Force Potential individuals. He had secretly spirited away four young children that the Empire's Jedi and Force Potential Hunters had missed. It was as many as he wished to have trained, but he assumed that eventually Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren would have offspring. He had become impressed with the Jedi's ability and believed that it was essential to his plans. At one time he considered recruiting Kanan Jarus as well, but the Rebellion needed at least one Jedi for it to be successful. His long-term tactics required that the Rebellion turn into a stabilized Government that rivals the Military power of the Empire. The Empire was powerful, but the leadership was flawed. So, he needed both to ensure that when the threat should arrive there would be adequate Military power to stop them. Reaching down he looked at the six Data Cards. Then his eyes narrowed, there should have been only Five. Putting each in the reader he checked them, when he reached number six his eyes widened. Pelleaon had been thorough when he used the borrowed Identification Code of Grand Moff Tarkin, he had downloaded the schematics for the Death Star. Looking at the card, Thrawn began to think of the positives and negatives of the behemoth Battle Station. It would give what he was planning a great asset, but he just could not morally see having such a weapon. It was too powerful, too deadly. "No", he determined "I will not have something like this constructed. Even if it would mean a quick victory". Dropping the Plastic Data Chip on the floor he crushed it with his heel. Then spent several hours staring at the crushed material and wondered if he had done the right thing. His concentration was interrupted when he received a personal transmission. Looking at the message it only had three words.

"Acquired, On Ship." Thrawn knew who it was from and what it was. Captain Parck had been able to find and take, three Sparti Cloning Tubes along with the Mechanisms needed to make them work. He just hoped that they were the models that he required, the older ones were faulty and if his future was to be assured Thrawn needed the newer ones that Palatine had secreted to his private storehouse. Someday, Thrawn decided that he would have to attempt to locate the Storehouse on Wayland. It could prove to be helpful. But that was a puzzle for the future. Closing his eyes, he silently waited for the Corvette to arrive at Lothal. He disliked what he had to do, but in the end, it was necessary. He could not risk having anything interrupt or disrupt his operations that soon would be beginning in the Unknown Regions. So, he had to do what was essentially necessary. But he hated it.

Sabine sat on the bed and cried, she had thought that she could handle speaking with her parents and maybe not seeing them again. She was wrong. When the door slowly opened she saw Ezra, he was coming in to check on her. To make sure she was alright. After he was inside and had shut the door, she stood up and grabbed him with a feral growl. Throwing him onto the bed and jumped on the bed, ripping his clothes and hers off. She needed comfort and she was going to get it. In seconds they were in the thralls of hot, loud and passionate sex.

Two hours later, in the aftermath. Sabine had her head on his chest while he leaned back against the bed rails. "Wow." He exclaimed as he looked down at Sabine while she twirled her right-hand fingers along his chest, tracing a bite mark.

"I take it that you enjoyed that little encounter." Sabine stated as she continued to trace the other reminders.

"Immensely, perhaps next time you not attack me as violently when I enter the room or maybe not bite me so many times." Ezra commented seeing her smile up at him mischievously.

"Nope, it will keep you on your guard and biting is essential. You did not complain earlier when I bit you." She countered.

"You would not let me, so where do we go from here?" He asked. "I mean when we arrive and begin whatever Thrawn has in mind for us to prepare for the invasion from this threat."

"That is easy, you become my husband when I decide the time is right. But you must understand something. You are mine now." She stared up at him seeing him smile. "I will kick your ass if you ever try to leave me. Also, so there is no confusion, I am the dominate one the one in charge. What I say goes, understand."

"Yes Maam" Ezra saluted her left handed. "So, do I come to attention."

"Ha Ha." She said sarcastically. "No, just love me as much as I love you."

"I can do that." Leaning down he kissed her and then laid back. She went back to tracing the bite marks that she had given him earlier. To her they were signs of her ownership.

"Geez, do they ever quit?" Marcel asked checking the Hyperspace vectors.

"They do seem to do that a lot don't they." Doniva replied rechecking the Navigation and Sensors. "I foresee a wedding in the future."

"We could do that, too." Marcel said as he kept looking forward not wanting to see if Doniva was going to laugh at him or not.

"What get married? I guess we could." She leaned forward to see him smile slightly.

"So, when they do, we do." He suggested.

"Sure, why not." Then she smiled, it was about time he came up with that. She had wanted to marry him a week after they had become lovers. Exhaling she smirked, she knew it took men a lot longer to decide on something that important than it did women.

On the other Shuttle, Rex sat at a table and reviewed the training manuals for training Thrawn's possible combat troops that he wanted. He did agree that they should be Stormtroopers, it was a psychological advantage. Reading the Manuals that covered Tactics, Deployment and Operations he picked up the Training Procedures and frowned. Breaking it in half.

"Sir, that is the current Training Protocols." One of the Stormtroopers that was with him stated.

"Yes, and it is wrong. I do not agree with it. The Empire believes it is essential to break a recruit down then build them back up into a combat trooper. Someone that obeys orders without question or concern. It is wrong. Doing so you remove a lot of the personal resistance and creativity. Mindless troops are only good for cannon fodder. Right now, Stormtroopers are just Morons that do not adapt and overcome. I believe Thrawn wants something better than that." Rex argued as he picked up a blank Data Chip. "I understand that you all are training instructors for Stormtroopers."

"Yes Sir." The one that spoke earlier replied.

"Good you and the others remove your helmets, we have to rewrite the Training Protocols. So, let's get started." Rex watched as each trooper hesitate, then remove their helmets. The one that spoke to Rex first was a dark-skinned man with gray green eyes. He was perhaps thirty years old and had a serious stately face. The one to the right, was a blond man with piercing blue eyes. Rex believed that the man should have been a Navy Officer, he was the perfect recruiting poster type. Then he stared, the third member was a woman. Dark brown hair and to Rex she was quite attractive. He marveled usually women did not become Stormtroopers, not because it was difficult of dangerous. But because the Empire was biased against a woman being a combat trooper. The last man was to Rex kind of weird. He was bald and to Rex he seemed to melt into a crowd. Silent and his brown eyes seem to take in everything around him to ascertain that there were no threats to him. "Do you remember your names?"

"Yes Sir, I am Fien Gorsta, She, is Keena Kiff, Mando Torga and Valasa Griffin." Fien said as he pointed to each.

"Glad to meet you, I am Rex. Now sit and let's get started. I am sure that you saw while training problems and possible solutions to make a better combat trooper than the current method. So, let's explore those and make a better Training Protocol." Rex stated as he watched the four others sit and begin slowly to tell him their experiences with training Stormtroopers. At first, they others were reluctant to voice their opinions and concerns but after an hour they were fully involved. They too have secretly despised the idea that Stormtroopers were expendable and if it cost a battalion to take a target then so be it. But if a well-trained squad could take the same target without having any loses then it was better. When they were done, Rex read over the new Protocols and smiled. Much of it was from his time as a Clone Trooper, but the important aspects came from the four Instructors. "Good work, I think Grand Admiral Thrawn will like this."

When the Shuttle jumped out of Hyperspace, Doniva exhaled. Looking back, she saw the two passengers step into the Cockpit.

"We are here, Grand Admiral Thrawn told us to wait to be contacted. I will transmit the coded recognition and the verbal pass phrase." Marcel said as he reached forward and turned on the transmitter. "Victory requires knowing your enemy and being prepared."

"So, this is Unknown Space. It does not look that different then Known Space, does it?" Ezra said as he looked out at the stars.

"No, it doesn't." Doniva replied. As Sabine and Ezra sat to await what may come.

(To the Readers, I have tried to put line breakers in, it keeps erasing them when I post.)


	5. Chapter 5

The Thrawn Initiative: Part 5

After several hours, all of them was starting to feel a bit bored. Ezra stood and kneeled on the floor, deciding to meditate. He had been unable for the last two days, because every time he tried Sabine would interrupt him. "To meditate one must be able to concentrate." Ezra had told Sabine the last time. But she at that moment did not want him to concentrate, so she leaned down and blew in his ear or kissed and licked it. When that did not work she grabbed him and kissed him hard, flicking her tongue into his mouth.

Now though Sabine was going to let him, she could not do some of the things that would disturb him with Marcel and Doniva in the same room. Glancing over at him from time to time she continued to look out at the Unknown Stars and wonder about their future. They both were young and she did want children someday, but not now. She was glad that she took the injection once a year since she was fifteen, about the time she was partnered with her friend Ketsu Onyo. She started to think about Ketsu and wondered if she could convince Thrawn to possibly recruit Ketsu as well. It would be nice to have someone else that she could count on. Looking at Ezra she saw him suddenly stiffen.

"They are here." Ezra barely said. "I can feel them. They are watching us."

"The sensors do not pick up anything, are you sure?" Doniva said as she looked at the sensors and did a systems status check.

"Yes, I can feel their alien minds. I cannot tell if they are hostile or not, but I know they are there." Ezra almost whispered as he concentrated harder. "They are coming, there." He pointed and all could see a ship starting to move towards them. Then another and finally another. Three of them slowly approaching.

"Do I raise shields and arm weapons?" Marcel asked hands poised over the controls.

"No, just let them come. I believe that these are the ones we are supposed to meet." Ezra stated as he opened his eyes and looked at the vessels with his eyes and not the Force. Seeing the Ships, he could tell that it each one was about 300 meters long, a dark silver color and had a spear like appearance. Then out of nowhere four fighters that were half the size of the Lambda Shuttle streaked passed them. Everyone watched them then looked at Ezra who remained calm. "They are just trying to ascertain that we are the ones that they have been waiting for." He said as he could see the near panic on Doniva and Marcel's faces.

"Hey, we care getting a transmission." Marcel said in shock as he turned on the receiver.

"Approach and come aboard. Do not alter course and do not attempt to flee." A female voice said in basic, with clipped precise tones.

"Do as she, ordered. That one, in front." Ezra said as he turned and went to collect his weapons and other gear. Sabine followed him, she was just as nervous as Doniva and Marcel.

Docking on the Dark Silver craft, they could hear a connection astrometric attachment connect with the hatch. Sabine stood next to Ezra and reached over to take his hand. Receiving a reassuring squeeze. "It will be alright. I promise."

The hatch slowly opened and they saw two Armed men that resembled Thrawn step aboard and pointed some type of hand device at them.

"You, with us come." The one on the right said seeming to have difficulty with Basic, pointing for them to proceed and step out of the shuttle.

On the deck, a Chiss woman walked up to them with a measured gait that made her look both intimidating and professional. "Welcome, I am Admiral Ar'alani of the Chiss Ascendency. You would be Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, Asless Doniva and Torka Marcel." The blue woman said pointing at each one.

"Yes, I guess we are." Ezra replied as he kept his free hand out in view, the other was clasped tightly by Sabine. He could feel her anxiety as he felt her hand begin to moisten. "It is alright." He whispered to her as she smiled at him feeling more assured.

"I will speak with you in time, but at present we are still waiting for the others. If you will follow me I will take you to your assigned quarters for the duration." Ar'alani said as she led them through the ship, giving them a small tour of the vessel. "Here is Sabine Wren's room."

"I would prefer to be in the same room with Ezra if you do not mind." Sabine stated to the older blue woman.

"Oh, my apologies. The information I have indicates that you and Ezra Bridger are not coupled. Of course, you may be in the same room if you so desire." Ar'alani replied bowing slightly. "Do you also wish to be in the same room?" She asked the two Pilots and seeing them nod she pointed to another room that they could share. "I will send a crewman to escort you to Evening Meal, it is in Four cycles or Five Hours in your time." She then turned and left while the couples entered their assigned rooms.

 **Kanan** could not face anyone, he felt responsible for the others being killed. As he meditated he felt a presence and he knew what it was. The Lothwolf had come to him. It did not say much, it just sat before him and Kanan could feel the force flow from the mysterious animal. Then without a reason it pushed Kanan with his snout until he stood then the wolf left. Kanan knew why the Lothwolf had done that it was an indication for him to stop welling away with self-pity. He had to go on. "Thank you, my friend." Walking back to the caves he felt better.

 **Thrawn** transferred to the "Strikefast" after being received by Captain Parck he led the junior officer to the bridge. On the way. "Were you able to secure the current models?"

"Yes Sir, right off the Star Cruiser "Phantom" on route to the Emperors Private Storehouse." Parck replied handing Thrawn a Data Pad, that had all the specifications for the three Sparti Chambers. "They are under guard in Storage Area four."

"Very good Captain. Within a month we will be on our way to conduct the Mapping Expedition." Thrawn smiled then put the Data Pad into his thigh pocket, so that he could read over the specifications later. "My supposed political blunder is already in the works, soon my punishment will begin."

"I have taken the liberty on transferring the Troops and Crew that you wanted on board, along with as many TIE-Interceptors that I was able to reposition. Unfortunately, none of the new models." Parck informed Thrawn as they entered the Bridge.

"It does not matter, Captain. I believe that those new TIE fighters have a critical flaw. One that can be fixed later when we combine some of the technology with that of a Chiss Heavy Fighter." Thrawn stated as he began to consider the modifications that would make the new TIE more effective. "I believe that we have all of the Specifications and Designs that we will require for our mission against the Threats that we must be prepared for."

 **At dinner** Sabine sat nervously next to Ezra, she could not believe that she felt so subconscious. Generally, she would be the one that would attempt to calm others, now she did not know. As she ate something that was really good, but she had no idea what it was. She saw a Chiss man staring at her with a scowl. "What?" She asked the man.

"You have no idea what you are being asked to prepare for. Do you?" The man stated. "There are a hundred threats out there that would cause your blood to freeze. I do not know why you are here but I believe neither of you children can aid in this."

"Officer Kres'ten'tarthi, Stent, Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo has selected these so-called children for a reason. Do you contest that?" Ar'alani asked as she glared at Stent.

"No Admiral, I just do not understand what is so important about these children. Both appear to be nothing special that could help us prepare for the impending Threat." Stent declared. Then stared in shock as a platter of food levitated into the air.

Ezra had heard enough, staring at a tray of orange greasy food, he used the force to levitate it to him. But not a couple of inches, he hoisted it two feet into the air and had it slowly move towards him. Then to stop the accusations completely he levitated other items. Each one hovered and then sat down before him.

"You did that?" Stent said as he stood and pointed his finger at Ezra. "How?"

"The Force is my ally." Ezra simply said as he ate some more and felt Sabine nudge him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Show off." Sabine whispered to Ezra as she reached out and put some more of each on her own plate.

"I believe I now understand why Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo has sent you." Ar'alani stated as she wondered what else the young man could do.

"Trays of food lifting in the air does not prove anything." Stent muttered as he stood and left the table, throwing a napkin down in frustration. Returning a minute later carrying two-meter long sticks with handles. Throwing one down before Ezra. "Come prove you are the warrior that Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo believes you are."

"Now Officer Kres'ten'tarthi, these are guests and it would not be proper. You are an expert with the Kula Sticks." Ar'alani stated as she looked at Ezra with concern that Stent was going to harm the young man.

"That is alright, I could use the exercise." Ezra picked up the stick and checked it. It was a few inches shorter than his lightsaber but it should be fine. Moving over in front of the table to stand before Stent he swung it experimentally.

Ar'alani glanced over at Sabine and saw the young woman just idly eating, not concerned for the young man at all. "Are you not concerned, Kres'ten'tarthi is an expert. He could harm your young man severely."

"Wanna bet." Sabine stated as she smiled. "Perhaps my blaster for one of those hand weapons you have."

"Are you saying if your Ezra Bridger wins you will get a Charric Hand Weapon and if he loses to Kres'ten'tarthi I get your Blaster." Ar'alani asked seeing Sabine nod. "That is acceptable, but I feel like I am taking advantage of a guest."

Watching the exercise, the guests and Hosts waited. Seeing Ezra just leisurely tapping the stick on the floor. Stent smiled sarcastically, deciding that this was going to be educational to the young man. Swinging the stick across he was shocked when out of nowhere Ezra blocked it with ease. Spinning away he thrust and struck again, block and block. "No one is that fast, no one." Stent muttered as he swung again and Ezra blocked it then tapped Stent on the leg. Snarling Stent, swung the stick in and Ezra easily blocked it then tapped Stent on the sternum.

"Are we done or do you want to continue?" Ezra asked lazily as he tapped the stick on his opposite palm.

"We are not done until I say we are done." Stent said angrily as he struck at Ezra and growled as Ezra blocked all his attacks then with casual ease he struck Stent several times on the legs, arms and chest. Knocking him down. Then Stent started to laugh. "I stand corrected Ezra Bridger, forgive me. You are an excellent warrior."

"No, I am a Jedi." Ezra reached down and helped Stent to rise. Then gave him back the stick and went to sit back with Sabine.

She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "You took your time with that, I know you could have defeated him in a few seconds." Then smiled broadly when Ar'alani handed her one of the Charrac Hand Weapons.

"I see that you got one of those now." Ezra gestured towards the Chiss weapon and knew that Sabine had bet on him to defeat Stent. "What if I thought it diplomatic to let him win?"

"I would make you regret that." Sabine wrinkled her nose and then grinned at him seeing him shift in his seat wondering what she would have done to him.

"That was most amazing, Ezra Bridger. Now I can also understand why Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo wanted to recruit you." Ar'alani stated as she smiled. "Now that tonight's entertainment is over, I believe you should all rest. Tomorrow after the others arrive we have a long journey to where you will be assigned."

"Will Admiral Thrawn be coming?" Doniva asked still in some shock after seeing the small demonstration made by the young man and the Chiss man.

"No, he will come eventually to visit you. But he has other concerns and objectives that he has decided to conduct. Do not fret you and others will not be alone at the Base on Hithor'ack. As I understand it there are several thousand others there ready to be instructed to form Mitth'raw'nuruodo Household Phalanx." Ar'alani said gesturing at Stent. "Kres'ten'tarthi will also be assigned there to assist with the Chiss contingent that will be assembling there as well."

"I have a question, what are the Hundred of Threats that would chill our blood?" Sabine asked as she leaned forward wanting to hear exactly what was going on.

"We do not speak their names, but they are the ultimate end to the Chiss and your Galaxy. When they eventually come, Mitth'raw'nuruodo wants the ability to stop them. That is why you and the others are needed to help prepare for that eventuality." Ar'alani replied. "Some others have called them the Conquerors that bring death, and that is about all we know about them. Other than that, we know that they are there and they are a threat to all."

 **When** Rex's shuttle arrived, he was not surprised to see the Three Ships that he had never seen before. The way Thrawn was with theatrics, he had expected more of a surprise than the Ships just appearing before them and waiting for them to react. After a few minutes he was aboard the lead ship and when he saw Ezra and Sabine he felt he had made the right decision. As the two-young people hugged him he smiled down at them. "You know you are creating quite a stir back on Lothal. Half of them are ready to swear revenge and destroy the Empire in your name."

"We are sorry that it had to be this way, Thrawn was really persuasive." Sabine replied looking up at the older man.

"Yes, he was. I do not mind being part of this if it is true about training Stormtroopers the right way. The Empire has some merits, but a lot of flaws. If I can help weed out the flaws then I believe it is worth the effort." Rex stated as he stared at the couple. He knew about the problems that they would face, trying to be a couple or even being involved. Kanan kept changing his views on relationships and being a Jedi and the fact that Sabine was destined to be the next Countess made it impossible for her to be with anyone but some other Mandalorian noble. Rex suspected that Kanan was constantly changing because his relationship with Hera would change. One week they were together and the next they were not. Ezra had to leave, it was his only option to be with Sabine. "So, when are you two going to make it official?"

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked frowning at the older man.

"I may be a Clone, but I know there is something going on between you two. It does not take an genious to notice that you two are made for each other. I noticed that the first time we met." Rex replied as he smirked. "Just let me know when you two are ready so I can polish my armor." Then he went to meet the Chiss. Leaving the couple to look at each other and wonder if everyone else knew that they should have been together long before now.


	6. Chapter 6

The Thrawn Initiative: Part 6

 **Back** in their visiting temporary Bedroom, Sabine watched Ezra sitting on the end of the bed. Wrinkling his nose and chewing on his bottom lip, deep in thought. She smirked, thinking he looked so cute when he did that. Sitting next to him she leaned over and bumped her shoulder against his, nudging him.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" She asked seeing him glance over at her wondering how she knew he was concentrating on something.

"Do you think it odd, about that little confrontation at dinner. How no one really protested or that Kres'ten'tarthi totally ignored Admiral Ar'alani and wanted to fight anyhow? How about the fact that he somehow went all the way to their Exercise Gym two decks up and came back with those fighting sticks in just a few minutes?" Ezra asked as he saw Sabine thinking about that.

She suddenly understood. "They were testing you, Admiral Ar'alani wanted a demonstration." She stated as she thought about it. "Did you also notice that all the other Chiss Officers in the seemed to approve of you afterwards? A little crafty and devious."

"Yes. Interesting isn't it." He said. Then he started to chew on his bottom lip again, frowning.

"Ok, what else. I know you are still thinking about something?" She said taking his hand and he turned his head to look at the floor.

"You want to marry me, don't you?" He said barely audible.

"Yes, but I am not sure you are actually ready." She replied seeing him smile slightly.

"What do you mean? Being actually ready." He asked watching her suddenly become stoic.

"You have to understand, a marriage to a Mandalorian is different and special. It is for life, once done the only way to dissolve or undo is death. Yours or mine." She said solemnly seeing him raise his hand to stifle a chuckle.

"Don't laugh, this is serious!" Sabine said angrily. "That is why I did not, could not take you home to Mandalor. One of the other Clans or even my own could decide to kill you."

"Oh, so if one of the other Clans or your own believed that I am not worthy of you."

"They could kill you and there would be nothing I could do about it." She stated pursing her lips in aggravation. "You would not even be safe on Lothal, they would find you there." Exhaling she looked over at Ezra. "Once we are Branded, it is for life."

"I can handle life." He declared reaching up to turn her face towards him gently. Leaning forward and kissing her first lightly then more passionately as she pulled him tightly to her. Parting a few inches, she smiled at him.

"Alright then, let's do it. Soon you will be Ezra Bridger Wren, my husband." She stated seeing him frown again. "What?"

"Should it not be Sabine Wren Bridger?" He asked seeing her smirk and laugh heartily.

"Nope, doesn't work that way, you marry a Mandalorian you take her name." She added and saw him wrinkle his nose.

"I guess I can handle that."

"Good, you ask Admiral Ar'alani if we can use the observation chamber, and I will try to find something to form into the Branding Iron." She said standing.

"What would we need with a Branding Iron?" He asked seeing her smile at him mischievously.

"So, we can get branded with my personal Clan Symbol, why else. It is a permanent mark that shows that we belong to each other." Opening the door. "Don't worry I will walk you through the oath of commitment." Then she left to find a piece of metal and a torch to heat it. Leaving Ezra to stare at her as she strode out the door smiling.

 **Thrawn's** political blunder had been announced throughout the Empire. The Imperial news Media had broadcasted that the Grand Admiral had taken the wrong side of a political side that the Emperor had disagreed with. Then it added that for punishment the Grand Admiral would be sent on a Mapping Expedition into the Unknown Regions of Space for an undetermined amount of time.

Thrawn smiled as he watched the coverage, he could imagine ones like Grand Moff Tarkin gloating over the whole situation. Striding onto the Bridge of the "Strikefast", he approached Captain Parck. "We are on our way, you may depart for the Unknown Regions at your convenience."

"Sir, What of the Rebels on Lothal?" Parck asked as he signaled for his First Officer to prep the Strikefast to leave orbit and the blockade.

"They are no longer my concern, let Governor Arihnda Pryce deal with them." Thrawn stated as he smirked knowing that Pryce did not have the wit or knowledge to adequately destroy or combat the growing number of dissidents that were on Lothal. "We must look towards what needs to be done in the Unknown Regions. Access my personal Navigation and calculate how long it will take to reach "Validur". Then depart when ready."

Parck nodded and went to the computer to access the information that Thrawn had placed in it a few months ago. "According to the Nav Computer it could take Nine Days to reach Validur."

"Excellent, that will be our first stop then." Thrawn replied as he sat. Silently pondering the different aspects of his plans. Making sure he did not leave anything for chance or forget any minor detail, so he began to think over everything. Most of those that he wanted to recruit had accepted and were either already where he wanted them or in route. Unknown to the Emperor or that pompous ass Tarkin, he had secretly released the plans to the Death Star to the Rebellion, unless the Rebels were complete morons they should discover the fatal flaw in its design. Primarily that was the main reason Thrawn had crushed copy of the design schematics that Pelleaon had downloaded for him, he did not want something that really was ineffective. Now they were on their way to Validur, where if the Validurians held up their part of the bargain Thrawn had made with them they would begin to construct Shipyards and mass Produce Star Destroyers. The purple scaled one and half meter creatures were incredible engineers and builders. What took the Empire's Engineers and Builders to construct the Validurians could in one tenth the time.

"Sir we are on our way, we should enter Hyperspace in five minutes." Parck said interrupting Thrawn's thought as he nodded.

"Very good Captain. We finally can begin." Thrawn said as his eyes glowed brighter.

"Yes Sir, and it is about time." Parck replied with enthusiasm.

 **Sabine** had found a helpful Chiss Engineer that gave her a two-foot quarter inch in diameter metal rod that she could shape into her personal Clan Symbol. Frowning, she did not like lying to Ezra but she wanted something permanent that indicated that he belonged to her and she belonged to him. Not just his heart and soul, but all of him. He would not question it, since he really did not know a lot about the Mandalorian customs. In truth all that was required was the "Oath of Commitment." Returning to their temporary quarters she found Ezra pacing back and forth, passing his lightsaber from one hand to another. She found it endearing that he acted so nervous. As she entered he jumped and spun around.

"A little nervous and edgy, are we?" Sabine asked seeing him stare at her. She almost laughed when she saw the sweat on his brow.

"Maybe a little. How can you be so calm?" He asked as he looked at her wondering why she was not nervous or on edge. They were about to get married and she was acting like it was just a normal occurrence, something that happened every day to her.

"Having second thoughts, we can wait if you think you cannot go through this now?" Sabine said solemnly as she hoped that he did not want to. She wanted to marry him, she needed to marry him.

"No way, I love you Sabine. Why put off something that I have wanted for almost a year." Ezra said sternly as he looked at the metal Branding Iron.

"Did you ask Admiral Ar'alani if we can use the observation chamber?" She asked as she put the Metal down and started to remove her armor. It was not necessary in the ceremony, and it would delay what came after and she wanted to get to that as soon as possible. Sure, they had been having sex almost every chance they had, but after the ceremony it would be as husband and wife.

"Yes, she only asks that she be allowed to attend. She likes to observe different cultures and know of their customs." Ezra replied. "Oh, and Rex is already there, waiting as are Doniva and Marcel."

"That is fine, but the "Oath of Commitment" is done between you and I privately. So, we might as well do it now." Seeing him nod, she began to lead him in Mandalorian the Oath that he had to say. Then she said her Oath and then they were married. She decided not to translate it for him since it was just a simple part of her customs. She did not also tell him that the Branding was not really part of the ceremony, it was just something she wanted. Grabbing him, she pulled him towards her roughly and kissed him. As their tongues intertwined and flipped around for dominance. As they parted she smiled. It was done they were Married. "Come let us join the others then we can come back here and really have some fun." She said raising her eyebrows, smirking at him. Picking up the Metal Branding Rod and taking his hand, she led him to where the others were waiting. An hour later she almost pushed Ezra through the door while he favored and blew on his left forearm. A small almost two inches red and burned mark could be seen. Sabine's Clan Symbol branded onto his skin, she carried an identical mark on her forearm.

"So now I am permanently marked as yours right." He asked as he went to get some burn medication to ease the puffiness and pain. Handing her some of the cream. "I like that."

"Yes, you are mine, Ezra Bridger Wren for life." Sabine took the cream and applied some to her own forearm, then stood before him, gazing into his eyes. Feeling him encircle her with his arms. Leaning in to kiss her on her lips, she immediately slipped her tongue into his mouth licking his lips as she did so. Sliding her arms around him and pulling him tightly to her. Then with a huge smile she pushed him onto the bed and jumped on it to join him. Soon they were tossing clothes throughout the room.

 **On Lothal,** Lieutenant Ordal Dornk smiled smugly as he plunged into the Togruta girl that he had bent over the counter of the Bakery, taking her virginity roughly. Her father, was straining against the Three Stormtroopers that held his arms while one pointed his blaster at him, as Ordal raped his daughter, mercilessly. Ordal glanced over to his two friends and comrades as they waited their turn. The Father had dared imply that Ordal and his friends pay for the items that they had eaten and now Ordal was teaching the Father a lesson. As he thrust in and out of the young Togruta girl he noticed that she was now groaning and moaning. Smiling he finished and then looked over to Lancel and nodded, it was his turn. Stepping back, he let the girl go and Lancel replaced him. Pulling his trousers slightly down so that he could have his turn with the girl. Grither waited his turn. When Grither was done, Ordal threw the Father a Twenty Credit chip and smirked at him. "There that should pay for the meal and your daughter. Next time Scum do not presume to order an Imperial Officer to do anything." Passing the distraught Togruta man he smiled smugly at him. "I must say the service her is outstanding, your daughter was very good." Ordal could hear his friends laugh as the Stormtroopers released the Father and he knelt to comfort his daughter who was crying uncontrollably. Strutting out, Ordal exhaled. He loved being an Imperial Officer.

Outside Ordal reached into his tunic's pocket and removed a long slip of paper. Then with a normal pen, he checked Togruta off his list. Smiling he read over the list, all that remained for him to have was a Mandalorian and a Bothan. Both were scarce on Lothal, but he would eventually have one of each. That was his goal since the Academy, to have one of each different species at least once. Of course, he did not follow that completely. He had done a Twil'ek's several times. Not listening to his two friends gloating behind him about how good the Togruta girl was he stopped and looked at the Wanted Imager on a nearby wall. Staring at the recent images he smirked. "Ah, a Mandalorian wanted by the Empire. Which means she is a Rebel. Not bad looking either. I think I have found my next mark." He said quietly as he looked at the image up and down. Then he realized that no she was not bad looking, she was extremely attractive. "Come on Morons, we are going Rebel Hunting." He said to Lancel and Grither as they stopped and stared at him then shrugged their shoulders and followed their leader. But was stopped when their comm-links beeped. A stern voice came over the link. "All shore leave is cancelled return to the Strikefast. Immediately we are breaking orbit in one hour." Exhaling with frustration, Ordal shrugged his shoulders and the three headed for the Landing Field.

Pancel Tange held his daughter Asona Tange as she cried. Pancel could do nothing but rock her back and forth and try to cover her as she wailed. Glaring at the Imperials that walked by his small Bakery he felt utter rage. They had taken her virtue and virginity just because he asked for payment. Picking up the twenty-credit chip he hurled it out of his door.

"Father, how could they?" Asona said between sobs. "I only reached the beginning of mid-adult last week. Now I am worthless." She said in anguish.

"You are not worthless, I am. I should have killed them." Pancel said as he held her tightly. It was not right he thought, she was not even Fifteen Standard years old and now her virtue was gone. No Togruta man would want her as a mate. Pancel never did believe the rumors or the gossip about the evil of the Empire, but he did now. Determined he snarled slightly. Years past he was a combat fighter pilot for his home-world. Now if he could find the Rebels he would be one again. The Empire had to be destroyed.

 **Ezra** slept holding Sabine his wife. But he did not sleep soundly, while asleep he had a disturbing vision.

Sabine was laying across a table in a room, surrounded by Imperials. Two Stormtroopers were holding her arms, while an Imperial Navy Officer with a scar across the right side of his face tore off her body suit pants. Laughing lustfully as he ripped the material away. Sabine was swearing and threatening to kill them all. But the man did not listen, as he finished removing the brown material he kicked her legs apart and glared at her naked ass and thighs. Then knelt to get a good look at her almost hairless pelvic area and glistening slit. "My that looks really inviting." He gloated as he poked her with his finger. Hearing her scream. Standing back up, he quickly began to pull his trousers down and smacked her ass with his penis. Sabine begged him to stop, to release her and that he would not get away with this. "Shut up Mandalorian Slut." He sputtered as he put his penis tip near her tight entrance. Smiling broadly as it touched her opening, but before he could thrust into her. He was suddenly pulled backwards. Then he screamed and Ezra saw himself enter the room. His face a twisted mass of anger and rage. With a gesture Ezra saw himself crush the Imperial into a ball with the force, he could hear the squish and breaking of bones as the man died. Now completely into the Dark Side, Ezra watched himself ignite his lightsaber and begin to slaughter everyone in the room. What disturbed him the most was the look of horror on Sabine's face as she watched Ezra kill everyone else, without mercy.

"No!" Ezra bellowed as he came awake, sweating and shaking with fear. Seeing Sabine stare at him with worry and concern.

"What is it Ezra?" Sabine asked taking him into her arms as he wept. Holding him tightly as she rocked him back and forth. Worry etched her face as she felt him cry.

"I fall, I fall to the Dark Side. It was a vision or nightmare that I fall to the Dark Side." He wailed as he put his arms around her and held her tightly. "Do not trust a man with a scar, he will be my undoing."


	7. Chapter 7

The Thrawn Initiative: Part 7

 **It took** several hours for Sabine to calm Ezra enough for him to tell her the Vision or Nightmare that he had. She knew from past experiences that what he had seen could be true but as Kanan had said once Force Visions are not exactly what it seems to be. Putting her arms around him, she held him tightly, murmuring to him that it will be alright. As he fell asleep, she began to worry that she would be the cause of his downfall. If by some random act of malevolence against her that he would become so enraged that he lost himself in the Dark Side. For the first time in a week she wondered if it was right that she took him as her husband. It was too late now to change that, they were married for life. Closing her eyes, she pulled him more tightly to her and fell asleep.

That morning they rose to get dressed and go for the Morning Meal, both had not eaten in almost a day and Sabine could hear her and his stomach rumble. As she pulled on her body suit, they heard a knock on the door. Seeing Ezra pull on a pair of shorts. Puzzled she opened it to see Kres'ten'tarthi standing with a tray of assorted food and a pitcher of drink. "Admiral Ar'alani, believes that it would be acceptable for you to remain in your quarters until we arrive at the Base on Hithor'ack. That is if you wish it. If so I would be honored to bring you your meals." Handing the tray to Sabine he bowed.

"Thank you Kres'ten'tarthi, that is very nice of you and Admiral Ar'alani. Yes, we would like that, I believe that both myself and Ezra may not have a lot of time to be together once we reach Hithor'ack." Sabine said as Stent smiled and left.

"Well I am a hairy Lasat, I never expected that." Ezra said as Sabine handed him a bowl of brown mushy substance that smelled sweet and was warm. Tasting the brown substance, he noticed that it had a strange nutty flavor and was good. Both ate hungrily.

After they ate, Sabine smiled at Ezra and pulled him close. He could see a familiar sparkle in her eyes as she encircled him with her arms. "Since we have time, what do you suppose we do with it?" She asked as she glanced at the bed, then removed her body suit and stood before him naked.

"Say we could play Sabbacc. Zeb was teaching me before we left." Ezra replied seeing her wrinkle her nose at him and smirk.

With slight frustration, she pushed him onto the bed then straddled him. Looking down at him. "Keep guessing." She playfully said, moving her hips on his. Noticing that he was becoming aroused through his shorts.

"Why don't we go for a walk." Ezra stated as she frowned down at him.

Laying down on him she whispered in his ear. "No." She said blowing in his ear. "Keep guessing." Then moved to look at him in the eyes.

Smirking he put his hands down onto her ass and gave them a gentle squeeze, causing her to moan slightly. Just as he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, teasing her tongue.

"Now that is a good idea." She rasped out as he continued to squeeze and grope her ass. Reaching down she pulled him out of his shorts and aimed it towards her. Sliding it inside, as she moved her hips to accommodate him completely. She began to Moan loudly as she felt herself tighten around him. She then started to move up and down on him. To not make to much noise, she kissed him, moaning and groaning in his mouth even louder. Soon she felt an orgasm pulse through her body. He feels so good, she silently commented as she continued to ride him. Returning to where she was straddling him, she increased speed and she felt his hands move from her hips to play with her small breasts, teasing her nipples. Enjoying the sensations that he was causing her, she began to thrust harder. Within moments she felt him release deep inside her causing a massive orgasm to flow through her. After it subsided she flopped down on him and kissed him deeply. "Now if you would like we can play Sabbacc or go for a walk. But I will count that as your resting period until the next time."

 **Thrawn** reviewed the crew complement for the Strikefast. He was not pleased with some of the crew that had been assigned on the ship, but he had to work with what he had available. The only good point was there was three extra legions of Stormtroopers aboard. He did not want to use any of the combat troops that he had training on Hithor'ack. Those were for later engagements. That and he did not want any of the crew to know about what was there yet. He suspected that there was a couple of the Emperors Agents aboard to watch him. Smiling he believed he already identified three possible agents. Secret security plants that not only assured that the ship did not fall into enemy hands but ensured that the officers followed the Emperor's mandates. He would have liked to be at Hithor'ack to fully brief Ezra and Sabine on what they needed to accomplish, but he had Kres'ten'tarthi there to do that. As they neared the Border between the Known Galaxy and the Unknown Regions, he had Captain Parck transmit to the Five Carrack Cruisers that waited for their arrival. The Emperor had dispatched them to support Thrawn in his Mapping Expedition and no one else knew about them being sent or what they were being used for.

 **When** the Chiss Cruiser arrived at Hithor'ack, Kres'ten'tarthi led Ezra and Sabine to the Imperial Shuttle that they had arrived in. "This shuttle is being assigned to you, you can fly it right?"

"No problem. Where are we going?" Sabine asked as they entered through the connection tube.

"There is a small compound, forty-seven klicks from the main training area. Those that you are to instruct will be arriving within the day." Kres'ten'tarthi informed them as he sat. "We have prepared it for you, it has been well stocked with provisions and even has a cleared area if you desire to plant a garden."

"I am not much of a farmer." Ezra commented as he turned on the shuttles power. Detaching from the ship, then seeing other shuttles, Imperial and Chiss fly down to the planet. He wondered which one held their friend Rex.

"It is there regardless. Go there north and follow the river." Kres'ten'tarthi said pointing to a slow-moving river flowing through a dense wooded area. "As I understand it, Hithor'ack is much like your world of Mandalor. Only the winters are milder. Here is a detailed accounting of the animal and plant life that inhabits the planet. There are some predators to avoid but they generally stay in the deeper woods, the plains where you will be does not really appeal to them." As he handed Ezra an Imperial Data Pad and three Chips.

"Is that it?" Sabine asked as she angled down to a large clearing with Five small house like units and one larger building twice the size of the Shuttle.

"Yes, land on the green gravel." Kres'ten'tarthi instructed as Sabine landed the Shuttle. "Now I will inform you of why you are here. Ezra Bridger Wren will soon be instructing a small number of youths that Thrawn believes have what you infer as Force potentials. We are also searching among the volunteers and others for more. He was most insistent and believes that the Jedi are crucial to the success of the preparations that we are making."

Sabine saw Ezra squirm slightly, she knew that he did not believe that he would be ready for such a step. To train others in the Force and become Jedi. She smiled at him, reassuring him that she believed that he could do it. "Besides being Ezra's wife, what am I doing here?" She asked Kres'ten'tarthi bluntly.

"Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo, believes that you would be instrumental in training Special Operations people in explosives, demolition, defensive and offensive tactics. As soon as we find those that can fulfil that role, they will be sent here for you to instruct them." Kres'ten'tarthi replied. "When the children and their families arrive, I shall leave with the transport. There is a communication relay inside the main building, contact me and me only if you require anything else." With that Stent walked out of the shuttle to await the Chiss Transport. Leaving the couple to wonder what they had gotten into.

 **The** **Validurians** to Parck looked like part lizard and part Bothan as they scurried around him and Grand Admiral Thrawn, chirping in their native language. One approached Thrawn and looked up at him with their large pink eye. "You have." It said as Thrawn handed it the Data Pad and Data chips. The one that spoke looked over the schematics and Parck could swear that it was getting even more excited.

"Are you sure Sir, that these Validurians can do it?" Parck asked concerned, he did not believe that this small alien could do anything as complicated as building a Shipyard then mass produce Star Destroyers and other war ships.

"Oh yes Captain. The Validurians look like primitives, but they are extremely intelligent and excellent engineers and builders. They are so excited right now because they are looking forward to the challenge of building something other than what they conceive themselves." Thrawn stated as he smiled. Watching as the group around them ran off, chirping happily. "Give them three months and they will have the Shipyards built and will have redesigned the Star Destroyers better than the Empire has ever conceived." Turning Thrawn led Parck back to the shuttle.

Parck wanted to believe Thrawn, but after seeing the Validurians he just could not. As the shuttle lifted off the planet to make its way back to where Thrawn had sent the Strikefast to conduct a mapping of the Star System, he looked out and saw hundreds of thousands of the Validurians converging onto the area. All seemed to be thrilled about beginning the construction of the Shipyards and Ships.

"The first step is now underway." Thrawn stated as he also watched the mass of purple moving towards the orange desert area. "Step two is dependent on those on Hithor'ack. But for now, we have other matters to attend to. As soon as we arrive head for the Guvviski, I need to speak with them about joining the preparations."

Parck could not imagine what the people of Guvviski looked like, he just hoped that they smelled better than the Validurians. As the Shuttle landed on the Strikefast and he made his way to the bridge to follow his orders.

 **Ezra and Sabine** looked over the small compound and was slightly shocked to find one of the House like dwellings had their names in basic on it. Thrawn again anticipating that they would want to live together. What bothered Ezra was that it had Wren after her and his name. Inside they found it was a four-room dwelling, a living room kitchen area, bedroom, refresher and a storage room filled with clothes and other materials. The furniture looked functional and there was a fireplace in the living room. After a quick tour of what was to be their home for quite a while, they went to check the other Houses. There were no names on the others. Finally, they checked the large building at the one end of the compound. Inside they found a large classroom about forty feet by thirty feet. In the back of the building was a storeroom that held cases of food and other needed items.

"Well husband it seems Thrawn has thought of everything. That case there holds detonators and power cells for making my favorite explosives." Sabine said as she read several labels on some of the cases.

"Did you expect less. It seems he knew that both of us would be recruited. That sign on our house seems to be at least five months old. I get the feeling that everyone else knew we were going to get together before we did." Ezra said as he sat at on one of the benches in the large classroom. Sabine simply sat on his lap and smiled at him.

"I knew for quite a while." She replied and leaned in to kiss him then heard the whine of an approaching transport. "Sounds like the others that Kres'ten'tarthi said were on their way here." Standing they walked outside to meet the transport and say goodbye for now to Kres'ten'tarthi. When it landed three children about ten years old bounded down the ramp followed by their parents. Sabine exhaled, she had no wish to worry about children after Ezra taught during the day. She still believed that she was too young to have a child yet and she had no intention of practicing until she was sure that she and Ezra were about to have one.

A Twil'ek blue skinned girl came pelting up to them as her mother who was a Light Blue followed trying to catch her. "Are you Ezra Bridger?" The mother asked as she approached and took the girls hand.

"Ezra Bridger Wren." He corrected her with pride of being married to Sabine, as he put out his hand, while a dark-skinned man approached holding a young man's hand followed by a dark-skinned woman. Both did not look old enough to have a nine or ten-year old boy. Then a blond woman also pelted up with what must have been her husband a brow-haired man, with a young blond girl. "Can I have your names please?"

"I am Dirk Randsdall, this is my Wife Gena and our son Mance." The Dark-Skinned man said as he held out his hand to Ezra and Sabine. Followed by Gena and then Mance.

"I am Feenit Ozosola, this is Keena." The Twil'ek woman replied also shaking their hands. "My mate Andor is training to be a Stormtrooper and will visit when he can.

"We are the Solmons, Vince and Torgee and our daughter Allyssa." The blond woman said. "My husband Vince will be leaving with the transport to also be trained as a Trooper."

"I will be staying." Dirk said as he seemed to be ashamed. "Not too much call for a man that has a prosthetic spine as a Stormtrooper."

"Did they tell you why you are here?" Sabine asked as she looked at the three children that had arrived.

"Yes, we are going to learn to be Jadi and use the Force." Allyssa answered as she looked at the Mandalorian.

"It is Jedi, and I am new at this, but if you have patience we will learn together." Ezra said. "This is Sabine, my wife. Do not worry she is not as scary as she looks." He said smiling as Sabine jabbed him in the ribs. Giving him a glare.

Allyssa and Keena giggled, while Mance just rolled his eyes.

"Get settled we will start tomorrow say two hours after the sun rises. Your parents can come, but it would be better if you did not." Ezra said as he felt somewhat overwhelmed. He was not a Jedi Master and he would have to guess and remember a lot of what Kanan had taught him to be able to teach the three children that had come to be trained.

 **Ordal Dornk** listened to his last personal message and frowned. What was the use of having an Admiral as a father if it did not give him some advantage. His father Valak Dornk at the Imperial Palace had contacted Ordal and told him that he could not advance him to a command of a ship. It was not the Imperial Navy's policy to promote those that could not earn their way into a command. Throwing down the cup Ordal was holding he snarled. He hated taking orders from his so-called superiors, he wanted to give them. As just a mid-level officer he had no real power. Sure, he could order around various crewmembers or Stormtroopers, but real authority was being a Captain or Commander of a Warship. The worst part was the opportunity to advance was now gone, the "Strikefast" was now in the Unknown Regions and it would be years before they returned to Imperial space. He could not imagine what else could go wrong. "No, the worst part is that I have no outside entertainment to reduce my frustrations." He muttered as he thought about his chances of finding Fem's to reduce his tension was going to be impossible in the Unknown Regions. He doubted that there was to many human-like aliens in the regions. Dropping onto his rack, he drifted off to sleep. Remembering his different conquests. That was all he could do now.


	8. Chapter 8

The Thrawn Initiative: Part 8

 **Thrawn** had finished talking to the Guvviski, an eight-armed two-legged humanoid race that closely resembled spiders more than humanoids. Rubbing his tired red eyes, Thrawn sat on the shuttle. Guvviski wanted confirmation that the menace was on its way before they would aid in the prevention or preparations. Parck had listened to the language that the Headman of the Twelve tribes for the Guvviski and found it to be closer to that of the Wookie language except instead of howls and growls it was more grunts and groans. But Thrawn understood the language with somewhat ease. After an hour Thrawn returned to the Shuttle and shook his head.

"I do not understand, Sir. What is happening?" Parck asked as he handed the Admiral a cup of tea.

"The Headman will not believe that the Threat is real, he believes that if they do nothing than whatever comes will ignore them." Thrawn replied shaking his head. "Well I cannot win them all. We have other allies to enlist and we must continue the build-up of our forces. Do not worry Captain I am not discouraged. If nothing else eventually we will return to Guvviski and make them part of this."

"Are the Guvviski that important." Parck asked wondering why the Admiral was almost insistent on having the ugly aliens part of this as well.

"Not them, but their planet. It is strategically located and will provide an excellent base for our Fighters. Since the Guvviski do not have Star Ships or any planetary defenses we can return and do what must be done. After all Captain this is not going to be accomplished within a year, it will take several years to be fully ready." Thrawn said as he closed his eyes to momentarily rest. "Shall we continue Captain, go to the next planet or system on the list."

"Yes Sir." Parck responded and had the pilot lift off and set course back to the Strikefast. He wondered how many others would take the same view that the Guvviski, on not wanting to or believing that the threat was real. An Officer handed him a Data Pad. "Oh, Sir while we were here Captain Indigo from the Carrack Cruiser the "Randomizer" has been able to employ the Holonet Relay. We can now transmit and receive Holonet transmissions and the current Imperial Media Feed."

"Good, tell Captain Indigo to meet us at our next stop." Thrawn ordered as he kept his eyes closed. Trying to reduce the headache that he had.

 **Sabine** sat on the porch of their house and watched her husband begin the preliminaries of teaching the three children to sense the Force. She smiled proudly as each youngster showed that they in fact had Force Potential as they sensed the world around them. It meant that Ezra could do this. Returning to cleaning her blasters she saw the Parents watching their children closely as Ezra instructed the children. Sabine knew that the Parents were worried that a man so young could teach others, but she was convinced that he would do well. Then Dirk Randsdall approached her and glared down at her.

"Is there not anyone older that could train my son. Ezra does not seem to be much older than Mance." Dirk asked as he felt some concern.

"My husband is an excellent choice, believe me. The man that trained him had trouble at first but later became quite good at it. But like your son it will take practice." Sabine replied, she felt a bit angry that Dirk was almost insulting her Husband. As a Mandalorian it felt more like a challenge. "And if you think about it, there really is not too many Jedi around to teach anyone. The Empire killed almost all of them."

"That is true, I am sorry. But I have heard that if a student is not taught right he can turn to evil. No parent wants that." Dirk said as he turned and watched his son. Mance was concentrating and then smiled as he touched the force and felt the woods and trees as instructed by Ezra. "Perhaps I am mistaken, never mind." Then Dirk went back to where his wife was.

Sabine was more worried about her role here, she knew how to do Demolition, Build Explosives and use Defensive and Offensive Tactics. But to teach them to others was something that she had never tried before. Most of what she knew was self-taught and discovered from trial and error. Now she would be expected to pass on those skills and she did not know how. It almost felt like when Ezra was trying to teach her how to fight with a wooden practice sword, even though she knew how to fight he was way better than she was. She felt embarrassed when she did not do well against him.

Later that night and after she and Ezra had sex, she was trying to drift off to sleep. He had tried something new that he had read from the information net and to her it was wonderful. She did not expect him to move down on her and lick her for almost an hour on her wet area. Then they had passionate hard and rough sex. Which was making it difficult for her to sleep, it had been so good that she felt wound up. Closing her eyes, she began to think, her thoughts eventually went to his warning about a man with a scar. She would not believe that she would allow someone to rape her as it was in his dream or vision. She would fight until they either killed her or she killed them. Drifting off she began to dream. It was the most in-depth dream she ever had. The Man with the Scar stood before her and she told him if he agreed and not tell Ezra that she would let him fuck her. Sabine saw in the dream that she was doing it to keep Ezra from becoming enraged and falling to the Dark Side, which was totally irrational. The Man with the Scar agreed, laying her dream self over a desk, the man pulled her body suit pants off and soon entered her. Stating that she was the best he ever had. As he pumped into her Sabine found herself in the role of her dream self and was experiencing all of it. The man soon had her moaning with pleasure as he fucked her. It felt wonderful as he pushed in and out of her. Just as he came, Sabine looked at the door and saw Ezra. His face a contortion of sadness, betrayal and loathing all aimed at her, as he then bolted from the room screaming.

Sabine instantly awoke and glanced over at the sleeping Ezra, she shook her head. "No, never would I do that." She muttered to herself. "It would dishonor the "Oath of Commitment" and myself." Pulling Ezra tighter to her she pursed her lips. This harbinger of doom that was overshadowing them was causing them both to be afraid of what might happen, something had to be done. Then she knew. Tomorrow she would make a small little device that she would keep on herself just in case she could not defend herself. Something that would make anyone regret ever trying to do that to her. After all she was an explosives expert. Smiling she held Ezra tighter closing her eyes and went back to sleep, feeling more confident about the future than she did before.

 **Ordal Dornk** smirked at Crewman Tessa Lindur as she slowly put on her clothes. She had protested about him dragging her back to his private quarters, and even said something about reporting him for forcing her to have sex. But he simply stated that "Who would they believe, you a lowly Filtration Crewman or an Imperial Lieutenant." He laughed as she scowled and began to cry as she left.

"Ah, well at least I feel better." Ordal said as he laid on his rack naked. Tessa Lindur was human and from one of the backwater worlds. It would not count on his list. He had seen her when he conducted an inspection of the Engineering Room as per his duty assignment dictated. When he saw the two-month new crewman he considered not doing anything, but he had not had sex in almost that amount of time since they entered the Unknown Regions and began this ridiculous mission. Later he had found her at one of the observation lounges alone so it was easy to ask her to check the air flow regulator outside his quarters, once there he simply pulled her into his room and forced himself on her. Stretching Ordal began to wonder how much longer this mission was going to keep all of them on board. Eventually they would need shore leave or the crew and officers would start to not function as well-oiled machines. Even though he probably could do Tessa again if he needed to, he wanted variety. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep, now he was at least satisfied for a week or so.

That morning Ordal was standing in the First Officer Derrik Powers office as the Commander paced back and forth before him. "What in the Seven Levels of Kessel are you thinking, Lieutenant? You do not rape or force yourself on Crewmembers, not while I am your commanding officer." Derrik said loudly at Ordal.

"Sir, she is lying." Ordal replied smirking slightly as Derrik stared at him.

"Crewman Tessa Lindur has reported and filed that you did. I tend to believe her. As does Medical, since they report that she has been damaged in that area." Derrik stated as he sat and glowered at Ordal. "This has to go in your records, you do know that it could mean your career."

"I do not think so, Sir. I am pretty sure if you contact my father Admiral Valak Dornk this will be considered a simple misunderstanding by Crewman Tessa Lindur and myself. Actually, it appears to me she is just trying to make trouble for an officer that was going to report her for misconduct." Ordal said nonchalantly as he saw Derrik shake his head. Then using the new relay, he contacted Admiral Dornk on the Holonet. After a quick rundown of the situation, Valak asked to speak with Ordal alone for a minute. Derrik agreed and stepped out of his office.

"What the Blazes are you doing?" Valak screamed over the Holonet.

"This Crewman is nothing, a nobody father." Ordal said calmly as he looked at his father.

"Fine, I will once again cover this up for you. I suppose I could offer the Crewman a promotion and transfer off the Strikefast next time it makes port in Imperial Space or on the next supply run. But I tell you now Ordal this is the last time I am going to do this. Screw up again and you are on your own. Now leave and have Commander Powers come back." Valak said as he shook his head.

As Ordal left the office he saw Crewman Lindur waiting. Smiling at her vindictively as he ambled passed her. He stopped and leaned in so no one else could hear him. "Slut." He said as he saw her shocked expression, he laughed at her and went back to his quarters.

 **Thrawn** had heard of the situation with Crewman Lindur and Lieutenant Dornk. Generally, he did not get involved with those types of situations but Dornk was one of the three that he suspected was an Imperial Security plant, so now he was interested. He came to a decision, he could not afford to have anyone report on his activities to the Emperor or one of the Emperor's lackeys. "Captain until further notice all transmission through the Holonet are to be approved by yourself or Commander Derrik Powers. Also, only personal transmission and all will be monitored by yourself or Commander Powers, we do not need someone spilling the ale about us."

"Yes Sir." Parck answered as he relayed the orders. "What of this matter with Lieutenant Dornk and Crewman Lindur?"

"Transferred Lindur to the "Hard Blade" Commander Bethany Herker is a good Commanding officer and she does not allow francization on her ship." Thrawn stated as he also considered transferring Dornk to another ship, then decided he wanted the junior officer right where he could keep an eye on him. "When do we arrive at the Hickomer System?"

"Three days Sir." Parck answered as Thrawn stood.

"Fine, I will be in my quarters. Please contact me when we arrive. I have some other matters to attend to." Thrawn said as he stood and made his way off the Bridge. The other matters were to get a status report from Kres'ten'tarthi about the Stormtrooper training and if he knew how Ezra Bridger Wren was fairing.

 **Every Night** for the past Two months, Ezra and Sabine sat or stood on the small porch outside their dwelling. Tonight, was no different as they watched the light drizzle of rain come down. Leaning back against Ezra, Sabine held his hands that were in front of her. His head was lightly resting on her right shoulder. It was a warm night and she had raided his clothes and borrowed one of his long shirts, though it hung down short barely covering her upper thighs.

"My shirt looks really good on you, Sabine." Ezra commented as he gazed down at her legs and bare feet.

"Well I do not have any light clothes, so I borrowed one of your shirts. Would you prefer that I walk around naked?" She asked as she saw his eyebrows raise.

"Yes, I would not mind that." He replied as he gave her a smirk.

"Oh, so I walk around naked and you get to leer at me." She mockingly stated.

"I would not leer, maybe stare but never leer." Defending himself as he heard her chuckle.

"You are so bad. What would I get out of walking around our Dwelling naked? Besides my husband staring not leering at me." She said as she turned her head towards him, gazing at him.

"My undying love."

"Well let's find out shall we." Stepping forward she led him inside the Dwelling, removing his shirt and going into the bedroom. Knowing that he was watching her swaying naked hips.

Two Hours later, Sabine was laying on his chest holding his right hand. She looked up at him satisfied completely. "That was wonderful." She panted as she heard him breathing just as hard. "Maybe I should walk around naked if I get that every time. OR was it something else that caused this?"

"I am ok with that. I just feel good, maybe it is because I am doing so well with the training." He gasped as he inhaled and exhaled.

"Told you so. I knew you would be wonderful at it." Finally, able to catch their breath and after drinking some water. They fell asleep almost instantly.

 **Thrawn** read the Secure Imperial Information for Higher Command Officers closely, it had happened. The Rebels had destroyed the Death Star. He then read over the lists of missing and presumed dead officer lists. Smiling broadly, he saw the top name on the list. Grand Moff Tarkin. Thrawn did not like the man, he would waste resources to secure a victory. Those resources generally involved Fighter Pilots, Star Ships and their crews and as many as necessary to have that victory. Thrawn did not like to waste troops, none of them were expendable, where Tarkin did not have that compulsion. What did concern Thrawn was the Emperor may feel threatened enough to recall Thrawn from the Unknown Regions or even reduce any support that was scheduled to arrive. The Emperor might even recall the support Carrack Cruisers, leaving the Strikefast alone. He did not plan for the Rebels to react as quickly as they did, when he provided them with the Death Star plans. Now he would have to wait to see what the Emperor would do. Ordering Parck to cease all operations with the Strikefast, Thrawn waited to see what the Emperor was going to do.


	9. Chapter 9

The Thrawn Initiative: Part 9

 **Entering** the Officers Recreation Room, Ordal searched out his two compatriots. Lancel and Grither, both were slightly upset with Ordal for not sharing Tessa Lindur with them. But after Ordal bought them a drink they forgave him.

"I hear you got into some trouble because of that crewman?" Lancel asked as he drained the bluish green drink.

"Not really, I just had to remind Powers who I am and who my father is." Ordal replied, giving a nonchalant wave of his hand. Not telling them that his father was no longer going to fix any of the so-called problems that he had. That was the main reason that Lancel and Grither went along with Ordal, to keep themselves from getting into any serious trouble.

"To bad that your father can't do anything about that blue freak that is in overall command of us." Grither put in as he to sipped at his drink.

"Yeah to bad." Ordal looked around the room, the few female officers were huddled in a corner and were talking to each other. He knew they were Bomber Pilots and usually he found them to be the least feminine women on a ship. Most shaved their hair off, so that they could wear their flight helmets without their hair getting in their way. He personally found that unappealing. Certain Alien Races it did look good on them to be without hair, Twil'ek's and Togruta's for example, but human women should have hair on their heads. Looking back at his cronies he exhaled. He did not see any possible targets for tonight, so instead he decided to get drunk.

 **Sabine** met the Eight Member Special Operations team as they stepped off the transport. They already had identification numbers, but no other markings on their Camouflage Stormtrooper Armor. Their Sergeant was identified as A-14, and what she could tell by the man he was the type that she would have initial problems with. He already believed that he and his men knew all there was about Defensive and Offensive Tactics, so whatever Sabine had to teach them was unimportant.

"Sergeant A-14, you can see that we do not have any accommodations for you or your men. So, you will build in pairs shelters, you will also hunt and fish for any of your provisions." Sabine said as she noticed that not one of them complained.

"Yes Maam." A-14 replied as he waited for any further orders.

"You are dismissed until two hours after dawn, but you will wake at dawn to conduct physical training." She ordered as she turned and returned to her Dwelling.

The next morning, she stepped out on the porch and was pleasantly surprised to see that they had four shelters built and some had fish smoking over a fire. As she was about to start their training the Sergeant stepped forward.

"Maam, I believe that there has been a mistake. We are the best of the best and I do not believe that there is anything that you can teach us. After all we are Special Operations." A-14 said.

"Oh, you believe that. Ok wait here a moment and we will see if that is true." Sabine went to find Ezra and ask him to teach the Eight men a lesson. Coming back half an hour later with Ezra in a Camouflage jumpsuit and camo-paint on his face, she was holding several Marker Rifles that shot marking identifier onto a target. Used for practice situations they would put a red mark on someone indicating that they had been shot or hit. Ezra held two Marker Knives in his hands. "Ok, here is the exercise to prove that you do not need any more training. My husband will go into the woods and five minutes after he enters you will, hunt him down and shoot him with one of these, but at the same time he will also be hunting you." She handed out the Marker Rifles and had them put their Blastech's on the Porch.

"Maam, I believe you are joking. Eight against one. We will find him and neutralize him in a minute." A-48 said as he held the Marker Rifle.

"Oh, you think so." Walking over to Ezra she leaned close to him. "Thank you for doing this, I think they need a little education." She whispered at him.

"No problem, it will also show my students what a Jedi can do even if he does not have his lightsaber." He whispered back. "See you in about half an hour." Striding into the woods, he left a trail an idiot could follow for about ten meters then he basically disappeared. Using the Force, he could move through the woods and underbrush faster than a Wookie was able to.

Five minutes later A-14 led his men into the woods, he immediately had them sperate and to remain in non-verbal communications. Signaling A-48 and A-44 to move towards the left and A-97 and A-22 to the right, they all moved forward following the trail and tracks that Ezra had left. When it ended A-14 was confused, no one could move that fast and be out of site being stealthy. Signaling them to continue, he had them increase the distance between the flankers. When they passed a bush that blocked his view to the right he lost sight of A-97 and A-22. Then they were gone. Turning towards their last location he found them sitting on a log, both had red marks on their chests indicating that they were dead.

"No way." He mumbled as he approached them, waving to A-17 and A-72 to advance and try to find the enemy, he shook his head at the two down men. They had failed. Then it dawned on him where was A-48 and A-44. Moving in that direction he found A-44 leaning against a tree with red marks on his arms and legs, indicating he was wounded. A-48 was sitting on the ground with his helmet off frowning. "What happened A-44?" A-14 whispered trying to get some idea of who they were facing.

"I do not understand it Sergeant, he came out of nowhere and marked us before we could even raise our weapons. I have never seen anyone move that fast and agile before." A-44 reported.

"Well he has not won yet. Fall back. A-44 wait here for pick-up by medical." A-14 ordered as per operating policy a wounded Trooper was to be left and recovered later if possible. When a hostile was still operational. Striding back fifty meters A-14 decided that was enough. Time to teach Sabine's husband a lesson. "Tactic 9, I am bait. Fan out and be ready." He told the three remaining men he had as he took cover behind a tree. Tactic 9 was when one Trooper was bait and the others set up an ambush when a target goes after the bait. As he waited he scanned the area with his helmet filtered eyes. He could not see anything, until a Marking Stick tapped him on the helmet right in front of his visor eyes.

"Got you Sergeant." Ezra said as he dropped the Marking stick and offered his hand to help the Sergeant stand up.

"And we got you. I have three men set up for an ambush, wait why have they not fired?" A-14 asked as he looked over where his men were supposed to be, all of them were sitting on the ground with their helmets off, he could see Red Marks on all of them. "How the blazes did you do that?" He asked slightly annoyed and impressed at the same time.

"Sabine will teach you how unless you believe that there is nothing that she can teach you." Ezra said as he started to walk out of the woods heading back to the compound.

"Well I suppose there is a few things she can teach us after all. I am going to apologize to her, maybe we are not as good as we thought we are, especially if a civilian can take out all of us in less than ten minutes." A-14 said as he and his men followed Ezra out of the woods.

 **Thrawn** had been right, the Emperor had suspended all additional support to him. He knew that such an action would delay a lot of his current operations, but of course he had contingency plans just in case of such a thing occurring. It had been almost six months since the Death Star had been destroyed and he heard that someone with the Force had done it. Of course, that was just a rumor going around the upper levels of the Admiralty. Thrawn sometimes believed in Rumors, but he could not believe that a blind Jedi would be able to do it. So, it had to be someone else.

Relaying the information to Parck, he watched his reaction. "All indications are that the Emperor may recall me soon. Any more blunders like the Death Star and he may need all of the Grand Admirals to form tactics to combat the Rebels after all."

"But Sir, we have just started. There is so much more to do." Parck argued as he thought of what they needed to accomplish. It almost seemed overwhelming. The Unknown Regions were vast and even though there were information sources coming in about the future Threat it seemed that only Thrawn could sort out the facts from the fiction.

"Captain that is one of the reasons I choose you for this, you have the capability to continue if I cannot. Now until I am recalled let us continue. How fares the construction of the Fortress on Nirauan?" Thrawn asked worried that the Mynock type creatures were slowing down the construction of what would be the headquarters for the Hand of Thrawn.

"It proceeds, the Engineers and Construction Builders say it will take about five years to build it to the specifications that you wanted." Parck replied, he had tried to get the Foreman to build it faster, but was notified that the Hangers alone were a challenge for any Designer to make it functional.

"That is fine, I expected some delays. Now let us go over the status reports from the others and see how the expansion into the Unknown Region is progressing?" Thrawn listened as Parck read of the different accomplishments and a few delays in securing different Systems and Planets.

"It is proceeding as expected. Not bad for almost a year of preparations. I have delayed long enough, I need to see how Ezra Bridger is fairing with the Children and check on the Hand of Thrawn Stormtroopers on Hithor'ack." Thrawn stated, he had cancelled going to Hithor'ack three months ago, other demands had presented themselves to him. If things progressed in the Empire he may not have the opportunity to visit again, so now was the time.

"I will set course for Hithor'ack, Sir. What do I tell the Crew? I am positive almost everyone on board knows about Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren being Rebels and wanted by the Empire." Parck said somewhat worried that the sudden appearance of two suspected Rebels would cause quite a stir on the Strikefast.

"You will inform the Crew that they are honored guests and will be treated accordingly. Any failure to do so will result in severe punishment." Thrawn said sternly as his eyes glowed brighter.

 **The Third Group** of Special Operations Stormtroopers had just finished their training and Sabine after some trial and error had a good training schedule worked out. She only had to have Ezra teach one other team that they were not ready to be considered the best of the best. She was also pleased on how far the Children had progressed, they were not only sensing the Force but using it to do things that no normal Child could do. She had to ask Keena and Allyssa not to jump onto the roof of her and Ezra's dwelling while practicing Force Jumping. Every time they did it would knock dust down throughout the rooms. Sabine and Ezra were not good housekeepers, at present they both had piles of clean clothes just stacked on different chairs in their bedroom. Since another team was not being scheduled for another week, Sabine had the time to watch her husband teaching the Children and she found it interesting that in the past Ezra was the most impatient person she had ever met, but while he was teaching he seemed to elude patience and understanding. Outside, Mance was dueling with a wooden practice sword against Ezra and the young man was doing quite well against Ezra. The Two girls waited their turn impatiently, wanting to get a chance to try their skills against their teacher. Sabine made mistake only once, picking up a practice sword and going against Keena. It did not end well, she could still feel the bruise on her ass, when Keena in a spout of confidence whacked her on the ass after an unsuccessful lunge. It did not hurt as much as the laughing that Keena and Allyssa did afterwards. She was sure that Ezra was about to laugh but stopped knowing that he would be in serious trouble if he did.

"You are learning Mance, but do not get overconfident. Do not rush into it, let the Force flow through you and not force the Force." Ezra instructed the young man as Mance stood up from being knocked down.

"Yes, I know, I thought I had you." Mance stated as he saluted Ezra with his practice sword and went over to watch either Keena and Allyssa take their turns. Silently annoyed that he allowed Ezra to bait him into rushing into what he thought was clear victory.

After the two girls took their turn Ezra smiled proudly. "All of you have progressed remarkably, if you keep up the practice I may be hard pressed to even hold my own against you. Now it is time to hone your other senses by meditation. I will see you all tomorrow, for a surgeon into the woods." All the children smiled and then saluted Ezra again and went to Meditate. Turning to Sabine he smiled. "You know if you wanted, Keena or Allyssa would have dueled with you."

"No way, my butt is still tender. From Keena whacking me yesterday." Sabine stated rubbing where she had been struck.

"Keena was just became a little excited and playful. She did apologize." Ezra tried to hide the broad smile and chuckle at hearing Sabine yelp when Keena hit her after parrying a thrust and whirling the stick around and hitting Sabine on her backside.

"Laugh again and you sleep on the coach!" Sabine said sternly. "You have made remarkable progress with them. I would say they are just as good as you were when you first started with Kanan."

"They are all eager to learn. I had a thought of next time one of your Special Ops Teams thinks they are the best having one or two of them do it." Ezra looked over seeing the three kneeling deep in concentration, feeling everything around them.

"I am hoping that the next team won't be as arrogant as the others. But who knows. I have a week off before the next team arrives. Perhaps I can teach Mance, Keena and Allyssa some hand to hand combat techniques, since I have nothing else to do."

"Yes, you taught me why not them." He exhaled and remembered when Sabine would throw him around, trying to teach him hand to hand techniques. Even with the force Sabine was vastly better than he was in that area. His attention was then on an approaching Transport. "I thought you had the week off?"

"I do, wait that is Kres'ten'tarthi." Sabine informed him looking up at the transport and seeing the single blue person in the pilot seat. After it landed Kres'ten'tarthi, ran up to them.

"Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo is on his way here, he wishes for both of you to come aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer the Strikefast and meet with him." Kres'ten'tarthi said as he exhaled from running up to them.

"That may not be a good idea, both me and Ezra are wanted by the Empire for being Rebels." Sabine stated feeling a little subconscious about walking onto an Imperial Ship full of Imperial Soldiers and Crew.

"Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo has ensured me that you will be treated as honored guests and will be perfectly safe. He will arrive here in three days." Kres'ten'tarthi informed them then turned and went back to his transport, he had to return to the training base and arrange for Rex to also attend the meeting.


	10. Chapter 10

The Thrawn Initiative: Part 10

 **Sitting in his private quarters** , Thrawn waited for the Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren to arrive on board. Standing he made his way to the Main Hanger, he wanted to personally greet the young couple so that the crew knew that they were here as his personal guests. Watching the Lambda Class Shuttle land, he squared his shoulders. Upon seeing first Ezra Bridger and then Sabine Wren he was a bit disappointed, he had calculated that by now Sabine Wren would be carrying their offspring. He would have to broach his concern privately, since he or his agents had been unable to find any other potential candidates. His future preparations called for Jedi. Greeting them he led them to his office adjacent the Bridge.

Once inside he handed them tea and some confectionaries. "I have come not to ask you how you are progressing, but to inform you that I am pleased with your progress so far." Thrawn said as he sat looking at their shocked expressions.

"I thought you wanted the three Children to be further along than I have brought them." Ezra stammered out.

"No, from what I have heard their progress is above what I have expected by now. I understand it takes time to train ones so young, we do have some time to allow them to progress as you see fit." Thrawn replied.

"Then why are you here, it cannot be because of the Special Ops Teams." Sabine asked as she took a bite of the soft sweet roll that she had selected.

"Sabine Wren you too have done extraordinary well. No, I have come just for a visit. I may have to return to the Empire and Corsecaunt soon. I wanted to let you know that I am pleased with your progress. Except in one area." Thrawn said as he considered how to bring up the subject.

As Sabine leaned forward she winced the bruise on her backside was still sore. "What area?"

"First, I noticed your sudden expression, are you in some type of physical discomfort?" Thrawn asked concerned.

"I have a bruise on let's just say a sensitive area." She said glaring at Ezra daring him to smile or laugh.

"I see, Ezra Bridger we the Chiss do not condone physical punishment or abuse of one's spouse! Such actions will not be acceptable or tolerated." Thrawn said sternly, his eyes flashing at Ezra.

"No, he did not inflict it on me. Grand Admiral. Let's just say I will not be sparing with Practice Swords with any of his students." Sabine quickly added, then felt herself becoming embarrassed. "Now what area are you not pleased with?"

"Ah, my apologies Ezra Bridger. The area displeases me is that I had calculated that by now you and your husband would be expecting an offspring. I and none of my agents have been unable to find any other Force Potential candidates. So, to ensure the numbers that may be required it might be prudent for you two to have children." Thrawn saw their expressions of shock and did not fully understand.

"Grand Admiral you cannot expect us to have children before we are ready to! We both are too young to even think about having children yet." Ezra stated feeling slightly embarrassed, even though they had been married for almost a year and most young couples strive to have children immediately. They personally wanted to wait until they were ready.

"I apologize again, it is not my intention to pressure you. I just believed that you would in a timely matter. We Chiss have children to ensure our bloodlines are secure. Even though I do not have children, others of my family do. Let us go on to other conversations then. I am interested in this training method that you had conducted to demonstrate to the Special Ops Teams their faults and arrogances." Thrawn said, he was silently displeased. His overall strategy called for several trained Force Potential Jedi. A delay by Sabine and Ezra threatened that. While he listened, he considered other options. Some that he would have to conduct later, that involved Mara Jade the Emperor's Hand and any other Jedi that still lived within the Empire's Galaxy.

An hour later, Thrawn nodded and asked Sabine if she minded if he had a private word or two with Ezra. Signally Parck to escort Sabine to a guest quarters he leaned forward to ask about the possibility of sending one or more of the Children on small non-dangerous missions.

 **Standing at attention** , on the Main Hanger Deck as Thrawn greeted what they had been told were honored Guests. Ordal watched as the two young guests walked down the Shuttles Ramp. His eyes bulged when he saw the young woman stride down. Then he recognized her, it was the Mandalorian Rebel that was wanted by the Empire. Trying to hide his sudden pleased expression he leered at the woman as she walked by. Gazing at her firm ass and legs as she passed him. He had to meet her and have her. After they were dismissed to return to their duties, Lancel who was also there came up to him and poked him.

"Did you see the body on that one?" Lancel gloated as he gave a subtle whistle. "She is possibly the hottest girl I have seen in a long time."

Ordal did not respond, he knew where the girl was going to be and he had decided that he would be outside Thrawn's office to meet her. Leaving Lancel in a stupor, Ordal made his way to the Bridge. He did not have to wait long, as she stepped out into the corridor, Ordal approached her.

"Hello." He said politely as he glared at her. "I am Lieutenant Ordal Dornk, I would be honored to escort you." To my quarters. He silently added.

"No thank you Lieutenant, I am waiting for Captain Parck." Sabine said sternly seeing the other man's glare. She noticed immediately that the man did not look at her normally, he had looked her up and down, appraising her body.

"Perhaps you would prefer to go to the Brig, I know who you are Sabine Wren. If you are nice to me then I might be nice to you." Ordal said as he put his hand on her arm. He was not ready for her to pull her arm away and scowl at him. Grabbing both arms forcefully he glared at Sabine. "Listen Mandalorian bitch, you are coming with me!"

Sabine smiled sweetly as she turned her head slightly. Throwing Ordal off somewhat, then he felt a sudden pain throughout his body as she kicked him in the Photon Bombs. Dropping him groaning to the floor. Seeing two Imperial Stormtroopers he rasped out. "Arrest this scum, she just assaulted an Imperial Officer." He groaned in pain as he tried to stand.

The Stormtroopers started to move forward, and Sabine waited with her hands to her sides ready to fight. Then someone bellowed behind the Stormtroopers. "As you were!" Immediately the Troopers came to attention as Parck stormed up glaring down at Ordal.

"Sir, she is a Rebel." Ordal groaned again, clutching his offended area. "She just assaulted me."

"Take Lieutenant Dornk to Medical, I believe that he is injured." Parck calmly ordered as he looked at Sabine and smiled.

"No Sir. That bitch is going to the Brig and I am going to make her pay for this!" Ordal screamed as the two Troopers helped him to his feet.

"Lieutenant, Sabine Wren is a guest of the Grand Admiral. Apologize immediately." Parck ordered.

"Kiss my ass, and you bitch we are not done. Later I will teach you a severe lesson." Ordal yelled as he glared at Parck then at Sabine.

"After Medical, throw him in the Brig." Parck ordered as the Troopers dragged Ordal away. "I must apologize Maam, I think the extended tour our here has addled his wits. Do not worry he will be severely punished."

"He did not have a Scar." Sabine almost whispered as she decided to wait for Ezra instead of going anywhere else. Carefully putting her secret away, the threat had passed and she did not need it yet.

" **They arrested him!** The Captain arrested Ordal!" Lancel said in shock and rage. Grither just nodded and scowled at the news. "All over a wanted Mandalorian Witch." Lancel gulped his drink and shook with anger.

"What is going to happen to him?" Grither asked with only minor concern. He was more concerned that without Ordal some of the actions that Grither did might end his career. He needed Ordal's protection, well Ordal's father's protection.

"He is being charged with Disobedience, Failure to follow orders and Disrespect to a Superior Officer." Lancel replied, and both knew that Ordal was in serious trouble. Any of the Charges would end Ordal's career and he would be dishonorably discharged from the Service, he might even be incarcerated.

"We have to make that Mandalorian Harpy pay for this." Grither growled as he drained his drink and smiled evilly.

"Yes, we do." Lancel agreed, as they began to consider what they would do to the girl.

 **In the Guest Quarters** , Ezra knelt before Sabine. His face etched with worry. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Ezra, I am fine there being no real danger." Sabine stated feeling flattered that he would worry so much about her.

"Perhaps we should leave and get back down to the Compound." He suggested as he stood and began to pace. "What would have happened of Captain Parck did not arrive when he did, or if that Officer tried something or if the Stormtroopers decided to shoot you."

"Stop, one I can take care of myself and two you are thinking again about that vision again. I refuse to live in fear over some vision." She stated firmly, not telling him that she made some preparations herself just in case. "Now relax, we have another day here then we have to go back."

"So, I am overreacting. I am just worried about you, I do not know what I would do without you." Ezra stated with concern.

"That is so sweet, now why don't you take a nice Refresher Shower while I go to the Officers Recreation and get us our dinner." Sabine suggested knowing that once back on the planet they would not have the opportunity to take a Sterilized Shower again. Water was fine, but the Sterilized fluid shower was vastly better.

"Fine, but you be careful." He said as he made his way to the Refresher, removing his clothes.

Throwing her hands in the air she exhaled. "Ezra, I am going into a room where they serve food, not into a room full of Pirates." Striding out she shook her head. Two decks away she sauntered into the room and all conversation ended, walking up to the counter she ordered some food and drink and waited for the server to provide the order. She knew that small groups of the Officers in the room where whispering about her presence in the room and she did not care. She did not see the two Officers approach her until one of them grabbed her arm and spun her around. Then she stared with shock. One of them had a Scar on the right side of his face.

"You are the Rebel Bitch that got our friend in trouble!" The one with the Scar stated as he glared at her menacingly.

"I had nothing to do with that." Sabine replied attempting to turn back around and wait for her order.

"Yeah, well it still is your fault. Now we are going to make you pay for that." The other man said as he grabbed her arms, pulling her from the counter. She tried to kick herself free but the man had a strong grip on her arms.

"Release that woman!" One of the Female Bomb Pilots yelled from the corner. Standing with two others as they stepped forward.

"Mind your own business, Pilot!" The other man ordered as he firmly held Sabine.

Sabine was not panicking, she was prepared for this. Using her tongue, she moved the small dart that she had between her teeth and her cheek. Placing it on her tongue and holding it there. The man that held her wrists moved her over to the table, while the other fumbled with his trousers.

"We are going to teach you a lesson!" The Man with a Scar stated as he tried to remove himself from his pants.

"Yeah, Lancel give it to her good." The other gloated as smiled evilly. Then saw her smirking and he laughed. "Look at that the slut is in to it."

Sabine smirked and the one holding her saw her. As the Scarred Lancel got close enough she blew hard and sent the small meniscal dart into the tip of his penis. One second later it exploded violently. Blowing Lancel's penis into a bloody mess. She had designed it to do that, and after several days of practice she had been able to send it perfectly and accurately at any target within four feet. Feeling the other slightly release her she pulled her one hand free and punched the man in the throat, hearing him gasp as he clutched his throat and tried to breath. All the while Lancel, the man with the Scar was screaming in pain and shock. As he tried to stop his manhood from bleeding. Standing she glared down at him, almost laughing at him. Feeling satisfied that her little invention had worked perfectly. Looking over she saw the Female Pilots burst out laughing while other males in the room subconsciously grasped their own area wincing as they thought about the pain Lancel was going through.

Immediately, Several Stormtroopers and a man she knew was Commander Derrick Powers ran into the room. Powers eyes widened when he saw one of his officers on the floor clutching his ruined member, screaming in pain and shock.

" **Ingenious was it not?"** Thrawn commented as he stood in Medical after hearing the Doctor's report and speaking to Parck.

"Yes Sir, it seems she was prepared for such an occurrence." Parck replied slightly wincing as the Doctors worked on Lancel.

"The Doctors say that his area is unrecoverable." Thrawn stated as he exhaled and shook his head.

"Yes Sir, the explosive was miniscule but extensive. Lieutenant Firat Lancel is now a unick." Parck said slightly smiling at the punishment Sabine had given for someone that had tried to Rape her. "I have placed Lieutenant Grither in a cell."

"Good, I think we have found the bad fruit on this ship. I will decide his punishment once I read the statements from those in the room. I understand that three of the TIE Bomber Pilots were there and were ready to intervene." Thrawn asked as he left the Medical Room.

"Yes Sir, I have personally thanked them." Parck said as he followed the Admiral not wanting to be in the room when the Doctor's told Lancel that his Penis was gone and beyond repair. Passing two Stormtroopers that were ready to take Lancel to the Brig to be with his other friends to await Charges and Punishment.

"I must go and apologize to both Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger, such a situation should never have happened on this ship. They both have decided to stay until tomorrow, I would like to have them as guest for dinner tonight with you and Commander Powers in attendance." Thrawn stated walking towards the Guest Quarters where Ezra and Sabine were staying.

"Of course, Sir I will inform Commander Powers." Parck replied watching the Grand Admiral chuckle slightly then enter the lift. "An explosive Dart, brilliant."


	11. Chapter 11

The Thrawn Initiative: Part 11

 **Sabine** watched as Ezra stood before her pacing and looking at her with concern. "Are you sure you are alright? I should have gone with you, protected you." He said in a pleading voice, gripping his lightsaber. Holding it tightly.

"I told you three times already, I am fine. You do not have to go down and kill them in murderous fit of revenge." Sabine exhaled and rolled her eyes, knowing that she should not jest like that. But Ezra was driving her crazy with his overprotectiveness. "Now settle down and relax. The man with the Scar will not be doing that ever again to anyone." Sabine had seen to that, feeling somewhat pleased that her invention had worked. Grabbing him so he would stop pacing she stared into his eyes seeing the relief in them. Smiling she leaned forward and kissed him.

In the kiss, Ezra felt all his worry and concern flow out of him. The vision had come and Sabine in her usual way had found a way to overcome it. He did not expect her to come up with something that devastating, but he was not surprised.

"Any other visions we should be concerned about?" Sabine asked as she held him tightly.

"None that are life threatening." Then feeling a bit mischievous and thinking to lighten the mood a little. "Other than when we do have a child, you will keep the baby weight." When he saw her shocked expression, he started to laugh. "I am kidding, no other visions I promise."

Sabine glared at him menacingly as she frowned at him. "That is not funny, I have heard some women get a little pudgy when they have a child and losing the extra weight is really difficult." Then for a bit of revenge she smiled. "When we have ours in about nine months, I do not plan on keeping the extra weight no matter what."

She watched as his eyes grew wide as he thought about what she had said. "Are you saying that you are pregnant?" He stammered out as she smiled and nodded. Picking her up he spun her around in laughing and cheering. Then he asked the questions "How, when did you find out and, and I think I feel light headed."

"The how, I suppose it was one of the last few times we, you know. The when I found out is when I was being checked out by the Doctors earlier and if you faint I will have to laugh at you." Sabine replied smiling. "Now put me down. I am getting dizzy."

Releasing her, he suddenly dropped onto a chair. With an expression she had only seen a few times on his face. Fear. "Shit!" He proclaimed. "I'm doomed!"

"What do you mean you are doomed?" She asked, sitting on his lap and putting her arm around him.

"I have no idea how to be a father, what have we done?" Ezra replied in panic, starting to breath hard. Hyperventilating.

She laughed. "My dear, I am sure you and I will figure it out. Now breath, you look like you are about to pass out."

"It is not funny, Sabine." Gasping for breath. "What are your parents going to say or more importantly do to me, when they find out?"

Shaking her head, she smiled mischievously. "Well they probably will torture and kill you, that is after they cut off your lightsaber." She pointed down to his private.

"Sabine!" Ezra stated, in shock and fear. Imagining her mother Ursa standing with a serrated knife ready to slice off his member. He shivered at the thought.

"I am kidding, Ezra. They will be overjoyed." Pulling him close she gave him a tight squeeze. "It will work out, I promise." Lifting his chin, she kissed him, licking inside his lips as their lips met. She then started to twirl her tongue around his. Feeling him respond. Just as they both started to feel the passion of the moment the door buzzer rang. Parting slightly, she placed her forehead on his, gazing into his eyes. "Yes, who is it?" She asked loud enough for whoever was outside the door to hear.

"It is I, Thrawn." The familiar voice replied. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

 **Ordal** simmered as he glared outside of the cell at the Naval Brig Guards. He had demanded to see Commander Powers hours ago and his commanding officer had not deemed to come yet. When he saw Powers he almost walked into the bars. "Get me out of here, contact my father he has to get these charges dropped. If not for me, but to have his son being dishonorably discharged will look negatively on his own status."

"You should read your personal messages more often, Ordal Dornk." Powers said as he pulled a chair over in front of the cell.

"Just contact my Father and tell him what had happened, tell him I need him to intervene." Ordal ordered as he saw Powers shake his head.

"Your father cannot help you." Powers informed him.

"What you think the Grand Admiral or Captain Parck can stop him. A blue freak and a traitorous Captain. Ha." Ordal glared at the Commander and smirked.

"Admiral Valak Dornk is dead, he was visiting the Death Star when the Rebels destroyed it. He has been listed on the Missing in Action and Presumed Dead, for the last nine months and they did send you a notification. Sorry, Ordal no one can help you now. You and your friends are on your own." Powers stood and smiled as he left seeing Ordal stare straight ahead and suddenly realize that he was not going to get out of this one.

 **Thrawn** apologized for what had happened and asked them to join him and his officers for dinner. After dinner Thrawn informed them all that he had been summoned back to the Imperial Palace and he would be leaving right after Ezra and Sabine returned to the Planet below. After relaying some further orders, Thrawn left on the Hard Blade to return to Corsecaunt.

 **Within the Imperial Palace Throne Room,** Mara Jade the Emperor's Hand watched Thrawn carefully, as the blue; red eyed Alien Grand Admiral knelt before her Master. She did not trust him. She had a premonition that a trusted agent was going to kill the Emperor. She intended to ensure that did not happen, even if it meant her own life.

Thrawn kneeled before the Emperor and waited for him to speak, as the abomination of a man spoke, Thrawn listened carefully.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, I have summoned you to allay your concerns about the Empire and the Destruction of the Death Star." Palatine said as he slowly walked in front of Thrawn.

"I have no concerns, Milord." Thrawn said evenly, as Palatine stopped and looked at him.

"Ah, but there are concerns, Grand Admiral. But soon those will no longer be a problem, with the completion of the Second Death Star all those that threaten my power will yield to me." Palatine stated as he continued to slowly pace.

"A Second Death Star, Milord. Is that wise, already it has proven to be tactically unreliable." Thrawn blurted out, not truly believing that the Emperor would be foolish enough to build another of those things. "The Last Death Star had a fatal flaw?"

"No, it has proven that with it I shall have the power to destroy those that appose me and remove any future threats to me and the Empire." Palatine said smiling widely. "There has been an increase number of dissidents. That cannot be allowed. To that end, I have formulated a plan that will crush the Rebels once and for all. The Engineers have assured me that this New Death Star has no such flaws."

"I still believe it is a mistake, Milord." Thrawn insisted as he saw that the Emperor was not really listening to his opinion.

"It is not a mistake, it is power. Power that I shall yield personally. You may return to your Unknown Regions and continue to increase my domain. Transfer whatever resources that you may need, I shall be soon leaving to oversee the completion of My Death Star and the destruction of the Rebellion. You are dismissed." Palatine ordered as his yellow eyes watched Thrawn bow then stand and depart.

"Hand approach." Palatine ordered as Mara Jade moved over and knelt.

"What is thy bidding my Master." She intoned.

"Vadar had attempted to betray me, he believes that I do not know that he offered to overthrow and destroy me with the aid of young Skywalker. For that crime Vadar must be punished" Palatine informed her. "I have learned that one of Skywalker's companions and allies have been captured by the crime boss Jabba the Hutt on Tantoone. So, I believe that eventually Skywalker will attempt to rescue this companion. You will go there and wait and then execute Skywalker." Palatine ordered as he smiled evilly. **"You will kill Luke Skywalker!"** Putting as much force and voice into the order as he could.

"Yes Master, it shall be done." Mara Jade replied, hoping that she could return in time to protect her Master once she eliminated Skywalker. "I will kill Luke Skywalker." In a dazed monologue repeating what he had just said.

 **Going into the Office of Personal and Starships** , Thrawn handed the General behind the desk his official orders. He was going to request Nine Legions of Stormtroopers and Two Victory Class Star Destroyers. Smiling he thought of the Seven Imperial Class Star Destroyers that had been already built by the Validurians had already built for the Hand of Thrawn. He was not surprised when he found out that the huge Capital Ships did not require the normal complement of crew to man the ships. Validurians had provided where only Five Thousand Crew Members were needed, which left room for additional Troops to be on each one. Contacting Commander Bethany Herker on the Hard Blade, he informed her to make ready to leave for the Imperial Training Planet of Cardia in the next five hours to select and pick-up the Nine Legions of Stormtroopers. To also expect to rendezvous with the Two Victory Class Star Destroyers. He had doubled his expected requests, he did not believe that the Emperor was going to succeed and he needed to plan accordingly for Palatine's downfall.

"Sir, is there anything else you require, you have an open request from the Emperor?" The thin General asked as he typed away on his terminal.

"Yes, I also want Four Squadrons of TIE Interceptors, no crews. Along with twice the replacement parts for repairs." Thrawn replied as he gave a wry smile.

"Sir, with that many parts you could actually build TIE Interceptors." The General remarked and processed the request. "I will have them transferred onto the "Render and the Menace" and they will meet you at Cardia."

"Thank you General." Thrawn said as he took back his authorization and went to the landing field to return to the Hard Blade.

 **Leaning over a Basin in the Refresher** , Sabine removed last night's meal from her stomach the most displeasing way. Grimacing she closed her eyes and hoped for the sickness she felt to pass. Gena and Torgee told her that the sickness would pass in a couple of weeks, also she would experience other side effects of being pregnant. She wanted to believe them, now she wished that Ezra instead had to go through this. Reaching into the cupboard she removed a bottle of Mint Mouth Sanitizer and gargled. "Yuck." She stated, feeling disgusted. She hated the taste of Mint. But it was better than having the taste of reconstituted Spiced Ribens and Tamo Sauce on her breath. Spitting out the vile tasting fluid, she frowned. Leaving the Refresher. It had been almost six weeks that she found out that she was pregnant and she felt terrible. Seeing her concerned Husband. "Ezra, tell me the truth am I fat?"

Ezra's eyes widened and he shook his head, Dirk had warned him about women asking questions that it would be better for him to shoot himself then answer. This was one of those. "No, you are not fat." He said quickly, noticing that she was frowning at him.

"You can tell me the truth, I will not get angry. I am getting fat." She said putting her hands on her hips and glared down at him.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go and instruct the Children." Ezra said as he attempted to stand and run from their bedroom.

"You took the day off, come on Ezra. I would like to know, I am getting fat." She informed him as she turned sideways so he could see her growing stomach.

"I am not saying that; the couch is very uncomfortable. Yes, you are gaining some size, but that is because you have our child in you." He said as she suddenly became irrational.

"Just say it I am fat!" She protested, then her mood changed to Ezra's dismay, again. "I must say you are looking really handsome today." Sitting on his lap and putting her arms around him, smiling at him seductively.

"Uh oh". He whispered as he gazed into her gleaming eyes. This mood was worse than when she was irrational. The she wanted sex and nothing would dissuade her mood. This one was dangerous, the last time she attacked him and almost dragged him across the room to the bed. Ripping and tearing his clothes off in a feral state. "Ah, Sabine perhaps, maybe you would like some warm milk or we could go for a walk and discuss baby names again."

"Nope, I know what I would like." She grinned. "Now you can take your clothes off or I will." Getting off his lap she began to remove her boots and body suit.

Exhaling, Ezra hoped that soon these mood swings would go away. He could not survive much longer. Removing his own boots, he grimaced and started wishing for some type of emergency that would save him from Sabine.

 **"When did it happen?"** Parck asked Commander Powers as he glared into the cell that held Lancel. Seeing the booted feet of Lancel swinging from side to side.

"This morning Sir, the Doctor Fidela came to check on him. An hour later and this." Powers informed him also watching the dead Lancel swinging, as a Naval Trooper reached up to cut the belt from around Lancel's neck. Another put his arms around Lancel and was holding him until the belt was cut. Lowering the body to the deck.

"Doctor was there any indication that Lieutenant Lancel was going to commit suicide?" Parke asked the attending Doctor, seeing the man shake his head.

"No, Sir. I did inform him that most of his penis was beyond repair and that he would probably have to sit to urinate for the rest of his life. He seemed to accept what had happened to him." Doctor Jin Fidela replied.

"Commander put on the official report that Lieutenant Lancel committed Suicide, add in the appropriate time and all other pertinent information." Parke ordered as he turned and left, as he passed Ordal Dornk he noticed that Ordal was unconcerned about his friend. "Lieutenant Dornk you do realize that your friend just killed himself?"

"Who gives a Bantha Shit, he was weak. I do not plan on dying until I have my revenge. Against you and that Mandalorian Slut." Ordal growled as he smiled evilly at Parck.

"I doubt that by the time you get out of prison that you will remember your own name, then the Revenge that you believe that you want." Parck stated turning and leaving Ordal to ponder that. Ordal was looking at forty years in Prison, all Ordal's past crimes had finally come to roost and combined added up to that time. Returning to the Bridge, Parck awaited word from Thrawn..


	12. Chapter 12

The Thrawn Initiative: Part 12

 **Mara Jade** used her skills to con her way into Jabba's Palace as a dancer. Looking at herself in the dirty mirror she felt embarrassed. The outfit barely covered her in certain areas. It disgusted her that the crime boss liked to leer at the dancers and even attempt to solicit them for sexual favors. Luckily for her, Jabba preferred Twil'ek's to proposition. But it did gull her to have to dance, shaking her ass at the cheering gathering of scum that leered at her and wanting her to visit them at night in their quarters. She had already discovered that one of the so-called guards was Lando Calrissian. He would subconsciously glance over at the frozen Han Solo from time to time. Considering attempting to rescue his friend himself. Mara had seen it, she also knew that Luke Skywalker would soon arrive. Finishing her third dance for the evening, she went back to the sleeping slash dressing room that she shared with three other female dancers. Oola was crying in the corner of the room, she had caught the eye of Jabba and she was afraid.

"What is the matter Oola?" Mara asked as she handed the young Twil'ek girl a somewhat clean piece of material.

"Jabba has demanded that I dance alone for him. I am afraid he will want what I have been dreading what he wants from me." Oola stammered out as a guard approached the door.

"Great Jabba desires you to dance, Twil'ek." The ugly man said as he ducked back out of the small room.

"Goodbye Arica. You have been a true friend." Oola said as she stood and hugged Mara, believing or knowing that she was never going to see Mara again.

Mara watched the young girl leave and was tempted to do something. She had a transmitter that would reach a nearby back-up unit of Stormtroopers, she had her lightsaber carefully concealed within her baggage. But all such ideas would alert her true objective of her presence that she could not afford to do. When she heard Oola scream she knew that Jabba had dropped Oola down into the Rancor pit. "I am sorry Oola, I wish I could have saved you." Mara whispered as she felt tears well up into her eyes. Then she decided once she killed Luke Skywalker, she would make Jabba pay for killing her friend.

Two days later, Mara Jade the Emperors Hand had failed. Sitting in her private ship she just stared at her reflection. She had failed. It never happened before. When she first saw Luke Skywalker she was ready to use her small hold out blaster to shoot the man. But she hesitated. Something strange had happened, she felt romantically attracted to the man. He was to her estimation good looking, and while she was confused about the feelings she had. She missed the opportunity to shoot him. Later she could not bribe, cajole or even make Jabba allow her to go on the Sail Barge. So, she had failed. Making her report to the Emperor she waited for the punishment that she felt was due and she received it.

"So, you have failed. This is unexpected my Hand. You will go to Bothawui, Governor Praxis seems to believe that he has found a large cell of Rebels. You will investigate and if such a cell is located destroy them. Then you will return to Corsecaunt and await my return." Palatine ordered as he frowned at Mara Jade.

"Master, would it not be better if I joined you there on the Death Star?" Mara somewhat pleaded as she saw her Master shake his head. He was sending her on a mission that any of the Secret Imperial Agents could conduct.

"No, now do as I have commanded. I will see you when I have finished with the Rebellion, not before." He said loudly as she lowered her head.

"As you command Master." She said and watched the Holo of the Emperor turn off. Leaving her to stare at the empty space before her.

 **Ezra stood next to Sabine** as she gave birth. He had heard her swear in Mandalorian several times before but never to that extent. On more than one occasion during she called him more of the profanities. Telling how much she hated him for putting her through this. The Doctor from the Training Center, told him that it was normal. Outside the Dwelling, Rex waited impatiently. This was the first chance in all those years that he had a chance to come visit.

"I hate you Ezra, I really hate you." Sabine stated angrily as she felt the pain filled contraction. "We are never having sex again." She groaned as she heard the idiot Doctor tell her to push. Of course, she was pushing, she thought as she bared down and closed her eyes straining against the contraction.

"I love you Sabine." Ezra said as he watched her giving birth. Ignoring that she had just told him that she hated him.

"If you loved me, you would never have done this to me!" She replied angrily as she felt the additional pain. Wanting it over, and wondering how women went through this.

"I see the head." The Doctor stated as he looked at her private parts. "Ok, now push. Come on push, push, push."

 **"I AM PUSHING."** She screamed at him, seeing the Doctor flinch. Grimacing as she pushed with all her might. What seemed like hours she felt what something being pulled from her. Then she heard crying.

"It is a girl." The Doctor announced as he cut the cord and handed the bundle to Sabine.

Sabine looked down at the little girl and started to cry happily. "It is a girl." She proudly announced as she looked lovely at her husband then back at her baby. "Look my love, we have a girl."

"Ursala Bridger Wren." Ezra announced as he put his hand on Sabine's shoulder. Feeling glorious. Then signaling the others that they could come in, since they would now be safe from Sabine's anger.

 **With the Destruction of the Second Death Star** and the Death of the Emperor four years ago, Thrawn felt vindicated. He had been right; the Second Death Star was tactically a huge blunder. He would have returned sooner but other details made it impossible, now he knew what he had to do. The operations in the Unknown Regions were ahead of schedule and the expansion and preparations were proceeding. His actual presence was unnecessary since now the Fortress on Nirauan had been constructed on time and his personal assurance of his own survival had been initiated. It still required a couple of additions to be added once he had the chance, but the clone was already being grown and the instruction and personal intelligence was added. Touching a switch, he summoned Parck to his quarters. When Parck arrived, he had him sit.

"Captain I am leaving you in command of the Hand of Thrawn until my return. I must return and assume command of the Empire and prepare them for the imminent threat that someday will come. To that end I shall force the Rebels into also being prepared." Thrawn told Parck as he leaned forward to observe Parck's expression.

"But Grand Admiral you are needed here." Parck insisted as he felt suddenly overwhelmed.

"No, everything is in position or soon will be. I am also using my personal authority to advance you to Admiral. Congratulations Admiral Parck." Thrawn stated holding out his hand to him.

"Are you going to take any of the ninety-seven Victory Class Star Destroyers with you. Or even the two Imperial Class Star Destroyers that arrived here with you." Parck asked as he hoped that at least the Grand Admiral would take some of the resources that they had established.

"No, they are needed here. On occasion you might want to check on Ezra Bridger Wren's progress with the instruction of Jedi. They are still the best possible success for the future. You must also keep them a secret. Tell no one, I have instructed Kres'ten'tarthi and Admiral Ar'alani to also keep them a secret." Thrawn advised as he stood. "To that end I have decided to move the Stormtrooper training grounds off Hithor'ack to Bolnavorai. Inquire with General Rex if he will assume command of the garrison and Fighter base that will be on Hithor'ack instead."

"Of course, Sir. Is there anything else?" Parck asked as he also stood. Silently going over Thrawn's orders in his mind.

"No, all other details can be accomplished upon my return. Ah, one more thing. If you hear that I have fallen and died, expect my return in Five years after such an event." Thrawn stated slightly smiling as he exhaled. "Please have a Lambda Class Shuttle prepared, I will depart as soon as it is ready." Picking up a data chip, that had the transponder transmission code for the Cimmeron he walked out of his private office.

 **Mara Jade** thought back to when the Emperor had died. She had been in a daze for several days afterward. She had found the Rebels on Bothawui, but when she heard and felt the Emperor die. She did not have the will to gather a strike force or even destroy them herself. Leaving Bothawui, she seemed to just go from one system to another, not sure where to go or what to do. Only a few higher echelons knew of her true title and station at the Imperial Palace. Most thought she was a decorative addle-brained floozy that the Emperor had to amuse himself with. In truth she thought of the Emperor as her father, she was not sure if he cared about her but he did trust her. Swallowing she glared at Luke Skywalker as he lay unconscious in a secure room aboard the Wild Karrde. She pondered if she could just reach down and put a pillow over his face and suffocate the man. It would be justified. Frowning she reached down and moved a stray hair from his forehead. "Blast." She stated in a near whisper, she was still attracted to him. Even after all these years she still felt her heart beat harder when she looked at him, she wanted it to be that she hated him but in truth she still felt some desire to be romantically involved with him in some way. Leaving the room, she glanced down the corridors. She did not want anyone to know that she had visited him while he lay in a drug induced sleep. But as she rounded the corner she saw one had guessed that she would be there.

"So, is he still alive?" Karrde asked as he looked at Mara Jade with interest.

"Yes, the drugs seem to keep him unconscious." Mara replied, not feeling guilty about being in the room for almost an hour.

"That is not what I meant, and you know it." Karrde followed Mara towards the Cockpit.

"I did not harm him in anyway. I wanted to but I promise that he is still alive. Unless he somehow drowns in his own drool." Mara smirked, hoping that it would provide cosmic balance if he did drown in his own drool as he laid in the chemically induced coma. Giving a half chuckle, she continued to the cockpit. "Are you going to go and check?"

"No, I trust you." Karrde said, still silently wondering why Mara Jade hated Luke Skywalker so much that she would think it just that he drowns in his own mucus and die.

 **"Oh no not again."** Ezra protested as he watched Sabine in the Refresher. Their three-year old Ursala playing on the floor. Trying on Sabine's Mandalorian helmet.

Looking at the med scanner, Sabine smiled then glanced back at Ezra. "It must have been the little vacation we took to the falls."

"I do not think I can go through this again." Ezra complained as he exhaled, remembering what he had experienced the last time.

"What are you complaining about, I am the one that is pregnant again." Sabine stated as she felt overwhelming joy spread through her. She knew that Ezra was being Ezra, he was happy and as soon as she stepped out of the Refresher he would be showing her how happy he was.

With four new students arriving soon, he was worried that he would not have the time to be a father of the one they had. Only recently, his current Students were progressing mostly without him so he had time to be a father to Ursala. As Sabine stepped out of the Refresher, he attacked her. Grabbing her in his arms and joyfully hugging her tightly. "Well at least this time I know what to expect and can prepare for it."

"Are you saying that I was difficult last time that you have to prepare for it like a mission." Sabine asked squinting her eyes at him.

"No, you were a joy to be around." Ezra stated rolling his eyes and hoping that she did not see him do that.

Their conversation and celebration was interrupted when Kres'ten'tarthi and General Rex ran into the Dwelling. Both were out of breath.

"What is wrong?" Ezra asked as he saw their faces, both were in a state of shock.

"We have just heard from the Holonet, Grand Admiral Thrawn has been assassinated." Rex said as he inhaled trying to catch his breath.

"How, when and where?" Sabine asked feeling ashamed that a minute ago was a happy moment.

"Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo was attempting to reestablish the Empire into a formable force and build up the Rebels as well. It has been reported that his Norghi body guard Rukh had stabbed him." Kres'ten'tarthi replied in a stupor, unsure what they were going to do without Thrawn. "Some of us are unsure what we should do?"

"We continue, that is what we do." Sabine said as she took Ezra's hand. Feeling anguish over hearing that Thrawn was gone. She had come to like the Chiss Admiral over the years, even though he manipulated her and Ezra to join his Hand of Thrawn. She suspected that in some way he planned on her having a child when she did. But that was just her paranoia. "You need to contact Admiral Parck, make sure he knows. Rex could you check to make sure that the new Students are still coming. I will tell the others here about this."

Ezra, Kres'ten'tarthi and Rex were impressed as Sabine took the reins and gave the right orders due to the situation.

"Admiral Parck is at the Command Fortress on Nirauan, I will depart as soon as we return to the Base. Unfortunately, I may even be required to stay to help continue the work. You are right Sabine Wren we must prepare for the imminent Threat." Kres'ten'tarthi replied as he stood straighter.

"I will contact the Base and have Three Claw Crafts prepped. It will be the fastest way to Nirauan." Rex stated as he pulled his commlink.

"Oh, Kres'ten'tarthi you can also tell Admiral Parck that we are expecting another Wren." Sabine said smiling slightly as both Rex and Kres'ten'tarthi stared at her wide eyed.

"That is good. Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo believed that the Jedi is essential to the future of the Hand of Thrawn. I shall inform him after I tell him of Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo's demise. It will lift Admiral Parck's spirits." Kres'ten'tarthi replied. "He may even want to come and congratulate you himself."

 **Ten Years later** , Sabine and Ezra along with their children returned to what was now Republic Space for a visit to her family on Mandalor. While there they did not tell anyone where they had been or why they had to return. Avoiding the possibility of being discovered they only visited for one month. But while they were on Mandalor, Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade had discovered the Hand of Thrawn on Nirauan. But did not discover that the Hand of Thrawn had fourteen fully trained Jedi within their ranks and believes that they did not discover what other preparations that they had within the Unknown Regions. Returning to Hithor'ack, Ezra began to train others that the Hand of Thrawn had discovered. While Sabine went to training a new Special Assault Force that would be used to support any Jedi in a combat situation.

Still waiting for the imminent Threat to arrive.

The End?


End file.
